


Forget Me (Not?)

by InkSans321



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Error Sans - Freeform, F/F, Fantasy, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSans321/pseuds/InkSans321
Summary: You were... just a person. One that used to be justified, one that used to play a part in the world...Until you were forgotten, left behind like an old toy that needed to be replaced. You couldn't blame them... all the sins you had done added up to something like a first class trip to Hell.The original creator, just forgotten there. No one appreciated you anymore, they just scorned you and focused on the game...They never knew the pain in which you had incorporated into the stories, the backstories you had made of each and every one of those Sanses.You had already forgotten what it was like to be loved and love.Not that anyone ever loved you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter One

It was you.

Only you.

The only person in the middle of an ever-changing universe, involved in all of it, yet involved in none of it.

The only person in the middle of the Antivoid that hadn't gone insane yet.

You were just curious when you played around with something you shouldn't have.

And you also endangered your friend.

You remembered how she had held on to you, tightly, as if she was never going to let go.

You remembered when she finally broke, disappearing into the middle of nowhere, becoming an-

Error.

Just an Error now, an empty shell of that bubbly, energetic girl she used to be.

Replaced with a shell, a different person.

What hurt the most was that you knew you caused it.

It was all. Your. Fault.

But- you somehow hadn't gone insane, somehow hadn't broken yet.

Maybe it was because you already were partially insane.

Maybe it was the fact that your soul was different from everyone else's.

Either way, it didn't matter. You were just going to sit there until the end of time, not living, not dying...

No one cared, anyways. Who would bother to look into a blank white void of nothingness and try to find some meaning in this pointless existence?

Who would come in and become insane before finding anything?

You stared off into blank white nothingness, seeing only white.

You played with the syringe in your hands, filled with a clear, gooey liquid they called "Determination". You had sent yourself and your friend here using this, this harmless-looking liquid, not knowing that you were making the biggest mistake of your life.

No, it wasn't the biggest mistake of your life.

You existing was the biggest mistake.

If you weren't there, everyone would be happy. It would be a picture-perfect "Happily-Ever-After". Yet, you had to come in and ruin the ending, twisting it beyond recognition. Everything ended the moment you started writing and creating your beautiful AUs.

How did those creators get their ideas? You.

Who created the original Undertale? You.

In fact, it was all happy... until you decided to actually test out your theory of alternate universes actually existing.

A rip in time and space. 

You succeeded, of course, but you also ripped the invisible barrier surrounding those universes a little too far. Now, other AU travelers, such as Dream and Ink, could move through each of those universes. Not that you exactly cared.

Hell, you were happy that they were able to create their own lives. You felt the pain of each and every one of those Sanses. Even though you never experienced the pain, somewhere deep inside of you, you knew you had.

When Nightmare ate those apples, you felt the desperation and sadness that drove him to doing it.

When Ink was lost in the Antivoid, much like you were now, you felt the empty blankness that surrounded his nonexistent feelings.

All those Sanses... you felt for them.

Maybe even a little too much.

Your life used to be a boring thing, punctuated only by your love of writing and drawing Sanses. You often fantasized of getting into their world...

Now you deeply regret it.

Sure, you didn't regret leaving your hellhole of a life, but you almost destroyed an innocent AU due to your lack of preparation, and you almost took your friend's life with it. An innocent AU. Thank the stars your friend had the brains to RESET the whole thing...

You wondered...

What if, using Determination, you could just move yourself somewhere else? You had nothing else to lose...

Your heart pounding faster and faster, you slowly injected the last of Determination into your arm, ready.

Come at me, motherfuckers.

Pain.

Searing pain burst through your arm as you gasped for breath, unable to see. Everything was blurry and you stuffed your red glasses into your coat pocket before passing out.

You woke up, your head pounding.

"Ow..."

Your arm still hurt for some odd reason. You got up and looked around.

Still empty

White

Blankness.

But- wait, what was that thing? You spotted a multicolored object a few feet away from you and reached over to it, feeling its relative coolness in your hands. You lifted it up to your still-blurry eyes, examining the object.

A phone?

A beautifully crafted one, in fact. A multicolored case surrounded it, splashes of rainbow here and there. 

Color...

It's been so long since you've seen anything other than white.

A large button took up 3/8 of the screen and you pressed it, guessing that it would light up like the phones back in your world.

Heh. Your world. What a weird way to put it...

It lit up, showing a home screen with the backdrop of an ocean and only 2 apps installed on it. You looked closer.

One app was a multicolored one, with the name "Unnamed". It seemed kind of hazardous to open it, after all, it was your first time using a phone. Ever. And you didn't want to break it over some kind of virus that might come out of that app.

The other one, however, seemed harmless. It had the picture of a speech bubble, and you guessed it was some kind of text messaging site. You clicked on it and a list of contacts appeared.

Apparently the previous owner wasn't exactly social, because for some reason, there was only one group chat you had no idea what it was. You clicked on it.

Risk it for a biscuit!

The group chat seemed messy and all over the place, with about 7 members inside of it. The last time someone had messaged the chat was a few hours ago, surprisingly. You quickly edited your chat name (which said 1530251 for no reason, looks like the previous owner didn't chat much) into Darkness. Sure, it might be a shady name, but at least it was usable.

You started texting the group.

Darkness: Hello?

TACOKING: HI THERE!

Darkness: Who r u guys and why the hell am i added in here-

TACOKING: SORRY I MUST HAVE SENT AN INVITATION TO THE WRONG PERSON!!! BUT THE MORE THE BETTER, RIGHT?

Darkness: ...

CreativityInk: Who is this?

Darkness: Who r u?

TheKingOfDarkness: Who the fuck is spamming on the phone.

Darkness: The irony of your name...

TheKingOfDarkness: fuck off

TACOKING: THAT'S RUDE NIGHTMARE. APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: No, no, and no.

CreativityInk: what happened

TACOKING: NIGHTMARE WAS BEING RUDE TO DARK AND I'M TELLING HIM TO SAY SORRY!!!

Darkness: Nah, don't need him to say sorry. So, what are your names?

TACOKING: MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, OR JUST BLUEBERRY IF YOU WOULD LIKE SINCE IT'S SO COMPLICATED 

You chuckled a little at the smol bean's enthusiasm, amused. After all those years, none of the Sanses had changed much...

Darkness: My name is Darkness.

TACOKING: WHAT ABOUT YOUR REAL NAME?

Darkness: I don't exactly have a real name...? But it's Y/N.

TACOKING: WOWZERS! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME!

Darkness: ty

CreativityInk: I'm Ink! Nice to meet you!

Darkness: Mhm

Darkness: What about Mr. Edgy over there?

CreativityInk: Who?

Darkness: @ TheKingOfDarkness

TheKingOfDarkness: FUCK OFF AND STOP SPAMMING ME

Darkness: take a chill pill

Darkness: Also wut your name

TheKingOfDarkness: Your worst nightmare

Darkness: haha my existence is a nightmare right now, so...?

TheKingOfDarkness: Glad you acknowledged it

TACOKING: NIGHTMARE!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: It's KING Nightmare to you

Darkness: STAWP IT YOU GUYS!!!

TACOKING: sorry

Darkness: Mk so I'm assuming the edgy guy is Nightmare?

TheKingOfDarkness: it's KING Nightmare

Darkness: idc whoever the heck you are, not like you can get me anyways

TheKingOfDarkness: Oh yeah? 

Darkness: bet?

TheKingOfDarkness: bet

You crumpled up your eyebrows. Nightmare would probably ask Error Sans to trace your location and prove you wrong, but then, it was the Antivoid. How were they going to trace your location? But then, it also couldn't explain how Internet worked in the Antivoid...

TheKingOfDarkness: just you wait, dark. i'll get you soon enough.

Darkness: yeah, yeah, sure you don't scare me tentacles

TheKingOfDarkness: How the fuck did you know i have tentacles

Darkness: Magiccc~

TheKingOfDarkness: i'll find you one day, dark. Just you wait.

Darkness: Sure I don't think you would like to enter this hellhole anyways

Darkness: wait-

Darkness: my existence is a hellhole

TACOKING: DON'T SAY THAT, Y/N!

Darkness: nah I'm alright Blue, chill out.

TACOKING: YOU ARE IN THE NEED OF ONE OF BLUE'S MAGNIFICENT TACOS! MWEH HEH HEH!

Darkness: I'm good, Blue... besides you don't know where I live and I don't recommend you to come over here.

TACOKING: I WANT TO HELP YOU Y/N! EVEN IF IT MEANS GOING TO THAT PLACE THAT YOU DON'T LIKE!

You were kind of... touched. Blueberry was always the kindest Sans out of all of them, the one most capable of aiding others next to Dream.

punmaster: hey who's spamming the phone

Darkness: eheheh... three of us?

punmaster: tibia honest, i have no idea what you guys are doing here.

TACOKING: SANS!!!

Darkness: That wasn't quite... humerus. *insert drums*

TACOKING: HAS THE OTHER ME ALREADY INFECTED YOU WITH HIS CONTAGIOUS PUNS?

Darkness: Tibia honest, I don't know. But it's a real rib-tickler

TACOKING: STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

punmaster: i haven't mustard the courage to yet.

Darkness: noice one

TACOKING: I'M GOING TO LOG OFF IF YOU GUYS KEEP THIS UP ANY LONGER... HMPH.

Darkness: We were just joking!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on.................

TACOKING: HMPH... I FORGIVE YOU.

Darkness: THANK YOU MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!!! Now if you excuse me, I'm out.

TheKingOfDarkness: I'll be watching you, dark.

Darkness: yeah, yeah get out of my face.

TACOKING: THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE HUMAN.

Darkness: logging off for now... see ya

TACOKING: BYE HUMAN!


	2. Chapter Two

"Day two in the antivoid," You groaned, laying on the ground. All connections you had to the human world were severed when you had fallen into Undertale; however, you still had your beautiful notebook and pencils, being the nerd you were.

Wait...

You turned on the phone excitedly and- stopped. Of course, there was no app store or internet app as you had expected. Dang it. Looks like your Quotev stories weren't going to get any attention soon.

You clicked on the text messaging site (which you still didn't know the name to) and took a little shortcut to the chat. The Sanses seemed to have had an argument while you were gone, which was about 8 hours of being lethargic and sleeping.

Darkness: hey... morning/evening/night.

TACOKING: HELLO HUMAN!!!

Did the guy even sleep? It seemed like every time you were on, he was.

Darkness: ...

TACOKING: IS SOMETHING WRONG?

Darkness: heh... what did you expect? yeah, nothing's wrong...

TACOKING: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, HUMAN!!!

Darkness: No. 

TACOKING: PLEASE???

Darkness: no.

TACOKING: PLEASE???????

Darkness: No.

TACOKING: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????????????

Boy, was Blueberry stubborn.

Darkness: No.

TACOKING: FINE. HMPH.

CreativityInk: What's happening?

Darkness: nothing. duh!!!!

CreativityInk: Ok then, I'm going to the Doodlesphere, see you later!

TACOKING: GOODBYE INK!

Darkness: Cya.

*FRICKU has been added to the chat.*

FRICKU: Ok WHO THE HECK IS ADDING ME INTO THE CHAT AND WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE HERE.

TACOKING: I JUST WANTED MORE FRIENDS TO BE TOGETHER!

FRICKU: ... 

Darkness: Alright then Blue... so I'm guessing that half of the people in here are added by you?

TACOKING: YEP!!!

Darkness: Just asking.

FRICKU: who are they. i never saw them until now...

Darkness: Someone whose name is none of your beeswax.

FRICKU: tell me. now.

Darkness: What's your name, then?

FRICKU: why should i tell you?

Darkness: ... hypocrite.

*TACOKING has added gLiTcHeS to the chat.*

gLiTcHeS: why am i here again. blueberry i will freaking eliminate you.

*gLiTcHeS has left the chat.*

*Darkness has added gLiTcHeS to the chat.*

gLiTcHeS: You dirty glitches...

Darkness: bear with me, bro.

gLiTcHeS: GeT oUT.

Darkness: get a life- wait, you don't have a life 

TACOKING: THAT'S MEAN, Y/N.

Darkness: He insulted me. I insulted him. done.

TheKingOfDarkness: Lmaooooo

Darkness: =D

gLiTcHeS: rUdE.

Darkness: D E A L W I T H I T.

~Meanwhile, with Error Sans~

" W̴̧͚͈͍̥̟̦̦̌̌̎̅͝h̵̢̦͔͑̊̏̿̎y̸̳͈͓̒͜͜ ̶͈̗̪͕̫̣̼͗̌͌̉̚̚c̴̲̣̯̿á̵̗͊̅̆ņ̵̧̭̬̪͌̆͂ͅ'̶̡̧̩̖̼̗̝̎̈́̏̚̚͜t̶̨̞͖̘̹̆̌̀̇̿͛͑͐ ̵̢̮̼̹̉̚Ȉ̸̛̛͍͇̙̯͔̤̰̏̈́̄͒̂ ̴͍̗͍̕p̸̺͕̰͉͔̙̰̉͌͛͒̾͝ī̸̗̈́̿͂n̶̳͙̦̎̓̔̃͘p̴̺͍͓̪͇͍̞͗͊̽͜ǫ̴͕͈̤̐i̶̮̋͑̃̾̃̽̽͂͛̀ͅn̸̯̻̋̈́̿̍͐͗͆̿̎̋t̴̥̩̥̄͋̔̄͂͊͌ ̴̞̄̎̍̾͋̈́̐̾t̶͕͌̔̈̀͆̈́͊͗̓ḩ̶̲̖̬̭̽̓̒͊̆͑̏͠ḙ̷͉̙̺̱͔̦̃̅ͅͅi̶̫̭̤̺͍͐͆̊̎̕̚͠r̸̩̭̫̠͇͍̗̉̏͛͆͜͠ ̸̨͍̲̳̥̞̗͕̑̄͒́̿̐̃͘̕l̶̛̛̜̔̀̓͊̊͝͝ò̷͖̞̻̟̫͓̖̘̑̀̾͊̃̒c̸̨̦͕̱̫̍͒͊̆͊a̶̱̍̃̈́̔͛͑̒͋͝͠t̸͉̤̝̆͗͗̌i̷̠͖̙̍̄̍͂o̸̡̱͑̒͑̔̆́́̏͝n̷̛͕͈̒̽̏̈́̕̚?̷̰̠̾͘!̵͉̰̩̱̳̘̣̝͉͔̎" He muttered to himself angrily, trying to track a dot that was not there. 

Then, it appeared.

Very faint, just a tiny dot...

But noticeable.

However, it was hovering in empty white blankness.

" H̴̳̬̬͌̈̆͂̋̑͐͐͝ȕ̶̧̘̮̲̪͖̗̣̏̾̉̏̅͒ͅẖ̷͚̖̻̲̙̈͛̂͘͜.̷̢̘̦̜̝̺͙̭̽̈́̔̾̍̓̈́̕͠.̵̫͂̚.̶̭̤̯̫͒̊͐̏͊̑̑͘ͅ"

~BACK TO THE CHAT!!!~

Darkness: ... *awkward silence*

TACOKING: WHAT AWKWARD SILENCE? THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL BREAK THE AWKWARD SILENCE USING HIS MAGNIFICENT VOICE!!!

Darkness: You can't exactly... talk in this chat?

TACOKING: YES WE CAN!!!!

"YES WE CAN!!!" Blue's voice burst through the phone and maybe ruptured your eardrums.

"Woah- holy-" You groped for the phone and stared at the screen.

*Blue has started voice chat.*

"Wow." Welp, this app was a lot more sophisticated than you thought...

"hey. what's happening over here?" A lazy, easygoing voice broke through the phone. Lazy? 

You facepalmed. Of course, Classic Sans joined the chat.

"WE ARE TALKING WITH THE HUMAN!"

"oh? then it must be HUMERUS."

"AGHHHHH!!!!!"

Blue's bloodcurdling scream rang through the phone and you couldn't stop the urge.

"Will you please QUIET DOWN?" The phone went silent, and you wondered if you did something wrong.

"Sorry Human."

"when did this person join the chat?" Classic asked, a tone of suspicion coloring his voice. You crumpled up your eyebrows. How were you going to explain?

Also, another thing: You hated talking to people, even if they weren't there in real life. So, instead, you texted the group chat.

Darkness: This phone appeared out of nowhere...

punmaster: oh. where did it come from and how did it get there.

You smacked your forehead, groaning. How were you supposed to know where it came from? It could be from a Temmie from all you knew!

~Somewhere over the horizon~

A Temmie perks up its ears. "cowwege?"

~BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE RANDOMNESS IS EXISTENT!!!~

Darkness: idk

punmaster: not to be in personal privacy, but where are you?

You groaned yet again. For god's sake, why is Classic so perceptive?!

Darkness: in an empty white void.

There, that did it. You gave him some information without being too specific.

punmaster: sure kiddo.

Darkness: I ain't a kid.

punmaster: sure.

TACOKING: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT WHILE I WAS SCOLDING MY BROTHER FOR BEING SO LAZY?

Darkness: He's calling me a kid. I ain't a kid.

TACOKING: OH. UM... TELL HIM TO APOLOGIZE!

Darkness: Nah, don't need him to apologize. It's alright.

TheKingOfDarkness: Who's spamming the phone so damn freaking much.

Darkness: Us three- wait, us two.

TheKingOfDarkness: Fuck off.

*TheKingOfDarkness has left the chat.*

*Darkness has added TheKingOfDarkness into the chat.*

TheKingOfDarkness: I will track you down and torture you personally.

Darkness: Humor me. Sure you can find me.

TheKingOfDarkness: You don't stand a chance, petty little human.

Darkness: Who cares, Tentacles?

TACOKING: STOP IT!!!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: amusing... maybe I'll keep you as my pet.

Darkness: If you can find me.

TACOKING: STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darkness: Alright, alright, Blue, no need to get so hyped up

TACOKING: YOU TWO WERE SO BUSY BICKERING THAT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WAS UNABLE TO DEFUSE THE SITUATION! 

Darkness: .....................................................................

TACOKING: IS SOMETHING WRONG?

Darkness: Nah.

TACOKING: I AM GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!

Darkness: Who said I was alright?

gLiTcHeS: eXacTlY.

Darkness: huh... you decided to talk for once...

TACOKING: ???

Darkness: Just an observation.

TheKingOfDarkness: shut up, peasant.

Darkness: No you

TheKingOfDarkness: No you.

Darkness: Multiverse uno reverse card swap

TACOKING: WHAT'S AN UNO REVERSE CARD?

Darkness: It's a card that reverses a move, so basically I told him to "shut up, peasant." in a different multiverse.

TACOKING: THAT'S MEAN.

Darkness: he asked for it... i gave it to him.

TACOKING: THAT'S STILL MEAN. YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE; JUST FORGIVE THEM!!!

You chuckled. Man, this innocent Blueberry has the best motives ever... but you never played by any of their motives or rules. Got that "no-gum" rule in school? Not a problem; bring a pack of gum and secretly chew some gum while other classmates watch. "No cursing"? Seriously? You had lost track of how many times you let a curse word slip right in front of the teacher.

Darkness: See you guys.

TACOKING: BYE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Frost again! Thanks for reading this story, and I'm glad some of you like it! (But to be honest, this website is harder to navigate than Quotev. Not saying anything.) I'm going to publish chapters by day until I get to the current chapter on Quotev!]


	3. Chapter Three

[TRIPLE WARNING!!! 100% PROFANITY CONCENTRATED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!]

You laid on the cold white ground, groaning in boredom. No games, no inspirations, just empty white blankness. The phone lay next to you, its color bright and inviting.

Wait!

You had forgotten about the second app on the phone. 

Opening up the phone, you clicked on the text messaging app yet again, shortcutting to the chat first to see anything you had missed. Sadly, the text history wasn't displayed when you weren't here.

Darkness: hey guys, m back.

punmaster: hey kid.

Darkness: I SWEAR TO THE STARS- how many times do I have to say that I am NOT a kid.

punmaster: sure kid.

You silently raged. Was Classic Sans supposed to annoy people or what?

TACOKING: HELLO HUMAN!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS MAGNIFICENT DAY?

Darkness: alright.

TACOKING: IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?

Damn those skeletons and their perceptive personalities!

Darkness: Nothing

TACOKING: OK THEN, HUMAN!

Darkness: It's Y/N, not human.

TACOKING: OK THEN Y/N!

TheKingOfDarkness: Why you again...

Darkness: Get used to it, tentacles. I spam a lot.

TheKingOfDarkness: Frick you.

Darkness: Sure, you overgrown octopus. You don't scare me.

[Credits to everyone that commented for the nickname!]

TheKingOfDarkness: It's the king of nightmares, peasant.

Darkness: No, it's the overgrown octopus.

gLiTcH: ............................................sToP sPaMmInG.

Darkness: deal with it.

EpicMemr: you need some malk?

Darkness: Sure I want some malk

EpicMemr: Nice! We got a rad bro, bruh!

Darkness: Uh........................................................... who are you?

EpicMemr: Epic Sans, king of memes at your service, bro! What bout you?

Darkness: UH... Y/N.

EpicMemr: Sweet name!

Darkness: Thanks...? I guess?

gLiTcHeS: nOt AnOtHeR fReSh.

EpicMemr: Me and fresh are two different people, bruh! but he's a sweet guy

You hadn't researched much on Epic, but you predicted that he probably was as much as a "90s' nightmare" (Some hater's nickname for Epic, don't hate on me) as Fresh.

Darkness: Is he here?

EpicMemr: Maybe i'll add him into the chat, you never know, he's dank once you get to know him!

Darkness: okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk thennnnnn..................

You did not understand 90s' lingo, but you decided to try your best.

*EpicMemr has added Fluffyboi to the chat.*

Fluffyboi: Who dis

You already knew who it was. Yes, you did. Yesiree. Who didn't? Cross was literally the one with the most fluffiest jacket you ever saw; also, you related really well with his love for chocolate. Not so much for his love of tacos, though.

Darkness: Ayyyy welcome to the chat

EpicMemr: That's the spirit, bruh! You're rad in my book now.

Darkness: Thx

TACOKING: UH... WHAT HAS HAPPENED?

Darkness: Epic added Cross into the chat.

TACOKING: OH, HELLO CROSS! DO YOU WANT SOME OF MY TACOS?

Fluffyboi: No. Also, how did you know my name.

Darkness: MAGGGICCCCC~~~~~~

Fluffyboi: I ain't taking that as an answer.

Darkness: MAGGGGGGGICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fluffyboi: No.

Darkness: Most of the space- time continuum crap is explained using "magic" by you Sanses; why can't I use it, huh? hypocrite.

TheKingOfDarkness: You have a point...

Darkness: FINALLY! YOU AGREE WITH ME!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: don't expect me to do it a second time, peasant.

Darkness: yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, tentacles. or should i say overgrown octopus? or guy with a large ego?

TheKingOfDarkness: Shut up.

Darkness: uh-uh, you can't make me-

TheKingOfDarkness: You're going to be so in for it, Y/N.

Fluffyboi: lmaoooooooooooooooooo wut

TheKingOfDarkness: Shut up.

Darkness: UNO REVERSE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM CARD!!!!

gLiTcHeS: ok WhAt ThE fUck.

Darkness: =D get used to it. I don't take shit from anyone.

TheKingOfDarkness: heh... you will later...

TACOKING: STAWP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"STAWPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Ho boy. One day this skeleton would give you earrape.

"Just you wait, Y/N. Just you wait." Oh. You had forgotten about the tentacled guy who had an overinflated ego.

"I'd like to see you~" You taunted on the phone, silently snickering. Ok, to be honest, you weren't really much of a mean person, but he asked for it. You HATED people that were too arrogant to everyone around them, like an example of this:

Ms. Johnson was boasting that her son could do anything.

This was you: "Oh, so he can make you fall off a cliff?"

Then, you got a one-way trip to detention. Yep, it was at school. Everyone called you a badass after that encounter. Not that you exactly cared... after all, most of your life was spent alone.

Darkness: ............................................................................................................................................................

EpicMemr: Something wrong, bruh?

Darkness: nah.

PositiveStars: Hello! Why are you guys talking so much?

TheKingOfDarkness: Shut up, Dream.

PositiveStars: ...sorry brother.............................

TheKingOfDarkness: I'm not your brother. I'm the King of Nightmares.

To be honest, you were kind of sad for both brothers. Dream was left feeling guilty because he accused himself of not stopping the people; Nightmare was bullied to the extent where he started eating the dark apples. Now, to think of it, weren't you a little too harsh? Oh well... the past can't be changed... besides, you had to keep up your act.

Darkness: *sits and watches the drama while eating popcorn*

TheKingOfDarkness: Fuck you.

Darkness: *keeps eating popcorn because why not*

EpicMemr: That's my bro!

Fluffyboi: wut wut wut wut wut

PositiveStars: Oh, a new member! What might your name be?

You mentally groaned at his peppiness. For some reason, positivity of all kinds repelled you. You were always more of a pessimist. Kindness wasn't exactly real in the real world...

Or should you say real worlds?

Darkness: Y/N.

PositiveStars: Nice to meet you! I'm Dream and that was my brother, Nightmare!

TheKingOfDarkness: I'm not your brother.

PositiveStars: Hehe... sorry.

Darkness: Dude, be kinder to your brother.

TheKingOfDarkness: I'm the King of Nightmares. His positivity makes me sick.

Well, it did make you a bit queasy, but at least describe it less harmfully?

Darkness: Do you want someone to say that to your face? Because at least it's better than being an octopus.

Fluffyboi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TheKingOfDarkness: Shut up.

Darkness: no.

TheKingOfDankness: I will torture you to no end, I swear.

Darkness: I'd like to see you try.

punmaster: what's going on, i was taking my nap

TheKingOfDankness: Frick you.

Darkness: wait- epic did you- LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[Did you guys see his chat name? If you did, I applaud you.]

EpicMemr: It's good broooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lol

TheKingOfDankness: What did you do to my name.

Darkness: HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHSHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAH-

TheKingOfDankness: Shut up.

Fluffyboi: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

punmaster: heh.

TheKingOfDankness: Shut uppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darkness: Nu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!xxddx


	4. Chapter Four

It's been three weeks since you were teleported into the antivoid. And somehow, nothing had changed.

First, you didn't feel hungry or thirsty. Well, maybe except for that craving for chocolate that came in from time to time. Also, you didn't need to use the bathroom. And you didn't seem to be aging. Did time stop in the antivoid or what?

You groaned, laying onto the cold hard white ground. The only things to do were to chat with the other members of the group chat (or memebers as Epic called it) and just pace around, trying to find a way out. You opened up your phone yet again and started texting the others.

Darkness: hey there.

EpicMemr: hey there my cool bro, how's it going?

Wow, a first. Epic replied first instead of Blue. And Blue acknowledged it.

TACOKING: HOW ARE YOU EARLIER THAN I DID?

EpicMemr: what you say, bruh?

TACOKING: I ALWAYS REPLY FIRST!!! HMPH, YOU BEAT ME THIS TIME...

You lazily grinned. For creators' sake, Blue was too competitive for easygoing people such as you.

TheKingOfDarkness: Stop spamming. I mean it.

Darkness: Why?

TheKingOfDarkness: I will find you and torture you to no end.

Darkness: How?

TheKingOfDarkness: I will find you...

Darkness: Ha, ha, very punny, you ain't coming in here anytime soon, bro.

TACOKING: HAS MY LAZY BROTHER RUBBED OFF OF YOU?

Darkness: Who dat?

At least hide the fact that you didn't know Stretch...

TACOKING: MY BROTHER, PAPYRUS, LOVES ANNOYING ME WITH PUNS!!! NOW YOU, TOO?

punmaster: to be honest, i find it very humerus.

TACOKING: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!!!!!!!

CreativityInk: What's going on here?

Darkness: A lot of drama, that's what

PositiveStars: Hello!!!

Darkness: Hey Dream.

TheKingOfDarkness: I swear to the stars-

Darkness: d e a l w i t h i t.

EpicMemr: that's my broseph!

Darkness: Thx Epic.

TheKingOfDarkness: Shut your fucking mouth up.

Darkness: Shut your octo-ass goop-goop mouth up.

TheKingOfDarkness: How do you know...

Darkness: MAGIICICCIICICICIC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

punmaster: alright, alright, we get it.

TACOKING: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "WE GET IT?" I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

Darkness: too lazy to tell you.

TACOKING: WOWZERS, YOU'RE SO MUCH LIKE MY BROTHER...

Darkness: take a chill pill :)

Fluffyboi: Who's spamming on the phone so damn much.

Darkness: Me, that's who :)

Fluffyboi: Shat up.

Darkness: no

Darkness: no

Darkness: no

Darkness: no

FRICKU: WHO THE FUCK IS SPAMMING THE FUCKING PHONE?!

Darkness: no

Darkness: no

Darkness: no

Darkness: no

*FRICKU and TheKingOfDarkness have left the chat.*

*Darkness added FRICKU and TheKingOfDarkness into the chat.*

FRICKU: FRICK YOU!!!

Darkness: deal with it.

TheKingOfDarkness: I will torture you piece by piece and kill you slowly.

Darkness: why? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheKingOfDarkness: for being so damn annoying.

Darkness: Can't help you with that- you're the one that's being nasty.

PositiveStars: don't say that!!!

Darkness: Sorry Dream.

TheKingOfDarkness: Why are you so nice to that mistake?

gLiTcHeS: eXaCtLy.

Darkness: Because at least he's nice, unlike you...

TACOKING: THAT'S NOT NICE, Y/N.

Darkness: yeah... I know... but still, people can change.

An awkward silence then followed for the next 5 minutes.

Darkness: ALRIGHT NO MORE DEPRESSION PEOPLE!!!! THE AWKWARD SILENCE IS REAL!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: It was just broken, thanks to you.

Darkness: ...............................................................................yep........................................just going to consider the meaning of life now.

punmaster: there is no meaning.

Darkness: exactly. ALRIGHT NO MORE DEPRESSIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NO DEPRESSION PEOPLE!!!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: I am literally the embodiment of depression and other negative emotions.

Darkness: WELL TOO BAD YOU CAN'T GET ME BECAUSE I'M ALREADY DEPRESSED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TACOKING: ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? DON'T BE DEPRESSED, FRIEND!!!

Aww... he already regarded you as a friend...? This cinnamon bun was too innocent for his own good.

Darkness: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww sorry Blue

TACOKING: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR NOT BEING SAD FRIEND!!!

Darkness: .......................................................................... alright then.....................................................

TACOKING: :DDDDDDDDDDDD

Hm, he used emojis? Ok then...

You were still considering whether or not you should click the multicolored icon in the phone. What would it lead to? Hm...

You had nothing left to try, so...

You exited the app and clicked on the multicolored one.

Immediately, the phone was flushed with color.

There were these- symbols? On the app. It showed up in a box, along with a keyboard. Looks like some kind of journal.

❄︎❒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎◻︎♋︎♍︎♏︎📫︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎◆︎❍︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎❖︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♋︎♓︎●︎📬︎ 💣︎♋︎⍓︎♌︎♏︎ ♓︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎❒︎⍓︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎◆︎●︎⧫︎📬︎

You groaned again. Wing-dings? Seriously? You had no idea how to read it.

The journal seemed to get more and more longer as you scrolled. Finally, you were on the last page.

❄︎♓︎❍︎♏︎📫︎⬧︎◻︎♋︎♍︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎◆︎❍︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎❖︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎◆︎♍︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ♏︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎⬧︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📬︎ ✋︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵 ♓︎⧫︎ ♎︎□︎♏︎⬧︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎❒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⬥︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ♎︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎📬︎ ☼︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♑︎□︎♏︎⬧︎ ♌︎♋︎♍︎🙵 ♓︎■︎⧫︎□︎📫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎◻︎ ⬧︎♏︎♍︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎📬︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎□︎■︎♏︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎📬︎ ☟︎□︎⬥︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ❒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎❒︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ◆︎■︎●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♋︎♓︎●︎◆︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ 💣︎♋︎⍓︎♌︎♏︎ ⧫︎❒︎⍓︎ ■︎♏︎⌧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎🖴︎ ♓︎🕯︎❍︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎❒︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♋︎♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎📬︎

"Woah..." You gasped, staring at the large array of words that you had no idea how to read. However, there was a last button at the end of the journal that read: "Space-time continuum experiment: Scrapped"

You clicked on it, curious for more. It showed up to a large panel of- guess what?- more Wing-dings.

❄︎♓︎❍︎♏︎✍︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ♐︎♋︎♓︎●︎◆︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ 👎︎□︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♍︎●︎♓︎♍︎🙵📬︎

This was one of the 3 buttons that were on the phone. Then another.

💧︎◆︎♍︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♐︎◆︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ◆︎■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♋︎●︎ ⧫︎❒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎●︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ ✋︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♒︎♓︎♎︎♎︎♏︎■︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⬥︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎■︎📬︎

The last button had short text on it.

⚐︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎

You know what? You decided that that would be a thing for another time. First, you had to start annoying as much people as possible!!!

Clicking back into the group chat, you started spamming the damn thing.

Darkness: .

Darkness: .

Darkness: .

Darkness: .

Darkness: .

Darkness: .

TheKingOfDarkness: Shut your mouth up.

Darkness: Alright, NOOTMARE.

TheKingOfDarkness: You know, I still haven't figured out what the hell Epic did to my name...

*EpicMemr has added Cool90sBro into the chat.*

Cool90sBro: WHATSUP MY COOL FRESH BROSEPHS! YOUR NEIGHBROHOOD COOL KID HAS ARRIVED!!!

gLiTcHeS: Gee-t ThAt Thinng Away FrOom Me!

You could imagine him screeching and throwing the phone as far away as he could. Also, it seemed that Error COULD glitch in text-speak, too.

You started giggling, the only person for miles in the antivoid. But someone heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, MY QUOTEV WAS UPDATING INSTEAD-]


	5. Chapter Five

You face-planted onto the floor yet again. Seriously, even if you didn't go insane, then you were going to die of boredom sometime soon. In fact, the only thing that was keeping you away from the shores of boredom was probably annoying the chat as much as possible and taunting Error and Nightmare. After all, the antivoid was a place of blankness. Even if Error could come over here, he would be taking forever to find you.

You clicked back onto the multicolored app that you had found out did literally NOTHING. Well, maybe it was because you hadn't clicked onto those buttons. Better be safe than sorry!

You were so focused on the phone that you hadn't noticed an approaching figure in the distance. However, you did feel them arriving. Paranoia was a good thing sometimes; your head snapped up as you stared at the person that approached.

Their face was a mess. Black lines came out from both eyes, and the monster was hunched over, like one of those old people; they wore a black dress (...) and they were smiling in a creepy way, kind of like Chara, but a whole lot taller than that 7-year-old.

"☟︎♏︎●︎●︎□︎📬︎ ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ♑︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📬︎." They said, nodding their head in greetings. However, you were still glaring suspiciously at him. Then you realized he could speak Wingdings. Was that...?

"Gaster?" You asked. He nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?"

" .ꙅɘiɿuƚᴎɘɔ ᴎɘvɘ ɘdʏɒm ,ꙅɿɒɘʏ ᴎɘvɘ ƚoͶ .ꙅɿɒɘʏ ɿoᎸ ɘɿɘʜ ᴎi bɘqqɒɿƚ ꙅɒw I" His raspy voice rang out. You started up, surprised he could speak. It took you a few seconds to process his way of talking. His talking was kind of strange, like Error, but less, uh, glitchy.

"Wow, that's a long time..." You considered. Gaster nodded his head in approval.

"...ɘᴎo|ɒ ||ɒ ꙅɒw I .ᴎiɒǫɒ ɘɿɘʜ ɘmoɔ ʏ||ɒᴎiᎸ oƚ ƚꙅɿiᎸ ɘʜƚ Ꮈo ɘᴎo ɘɿɘw uoY" Despite his monstrous appearance, you found yourself kind of pitying him.

"Wait- were you the one that was with Geno before?" You asked bravely. He frowned, obviously not liking where the conversation was going.

" .ɘᴎo|ɒ ||ɒ ɘm ƚᎸɘ| ɘH .ɿɘᎸᎸo ʏm bɘꙅuᎸɘɿ ɘH" You could barely understand over the crackly anger that came into his voice.

"Oh..." You couldn't think of anything to say other than puns. But, well, you had no idea whether or not Gaster liked puns.

"I guess you were very BONE-ly, weren't you?" You joked. Gaster seemed to perk up a bit.

" ...ɘmiƚ ǫᴎo| ɒ ɿoᎸ ƚɒʜƚ ɘʞi| ɘᴎo bɿɒɘʜ ƚ'ᴎɘvɒʜ I" He chuckled a bit.

You were kind of curious, but also kind of scared and suspicious. You had this problem of not trusting people with anything; hell, you didn't even trust yourself!

"Heh..." You went back to looking at blank space. Gaster's eyes moved over to the phone you clutched in your hand, obviously curious.

" ⸮ƚɒʜƚ ꙅi ƚɒʜW" He asked. You came back from up on the clouds in surprise and stared at him for an instant. Hey, you were kind of like that years ago... seriously, some people's biggest fears are of having no internet.

"It's a phone." You tried to be as straightforward as you could.

Wait... the chat!

You had completely forgotten that you were behind on your "good day" greetings!

"Uh oh..." You muttered to yourself, clicking onto the chat.

It was completely silent.

No one had bothered to ask where you went.

Oh...

To be honest, you were kind of disappointed. It was the first time in years that you had felt like you had kind-of friends that would care for you... guess you were completely and utterly wrong.

Darkness: Hey...

TACOKING: HELLO FRIEND!!!

TheKingOfDarkness: I swear to the stars- I just wanted a day off. Fuck you.

Darkness: ...

PositiveStars: Is something wrong?

Darkness: nah...

gLiTcHeS: Who"s sPaMmiNg On The PHone aGain>

Darkness: no one. that's who.

TACOKING: SOMETHING WRONG???

Darkness: no.

TACOKING: THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG, TELL US!!!

Darkness: I told you I'm fine, now STOP INTERROGATING ME!!!

TACOKING: ok...

Darkness: sorry Blue...

TACOKING: IT'S ALRIGHT! I MUST HAVE MADE A MISTAKE IN EVALUATING YOU!

TheKingOfDarkness: what the hell.

Darkness: wut?

" ⸮ʏɘʜƚ ɘɿɒ oʜW" You jumped up in surprise, realizing that Gaster was only a few feet away from you.

"Personal space..." You sat down again, your backpack bouncing on your shoulders. Gaster was clearly disappointed by your response.

Darkness: Wut?

Darkness: wut

Darkness: wut

Darkness: wut

Darkness: wut

Fluffyboi: I swear to the stars StAwP SpAmMinG-

Darkness: no

Darkness: deal with it

Darkness: wut

Darkness: @ Fluffyboi

Darkness: @ TheKingOfDarkness

Darkness: @ gLiTcHeS

Darkness: @ FRICKU

Darkness: @ EpicMemr

Darkness: @ Cool90sBro

EpicMemr: yo wassup?

Cool90sBro: YO WHAT'S UP MY RADICAL BROSKIS!!!

gLiTcHeS: FUCKING HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

FRICKU: FUCK YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH (Yes, Fell is like that sometimes)

Darkness: I literally just mentioned you guys one time-

TheKingOfDarkness: Get ready to die.

Darkness: Go eat your own words, I can't die over here.

gLiTcHeS: wHaT

Darkness: jkjkjk

TheKingOfDarkness: Fucking hell.

Darkness: Shat up, goop-goop boy that has tentacles on his back and is super pissed off for no reason.

Fluffyboi: Goop-goop- XD

TheKingOfDarkness: I'll deal with you later, Cross.

Fluffyboi: Shit.

gLiTcHeS: ...

Cool90sBro: HEY MY RADICAL BROSKIS!!!

Cool90sBro: NO SWEARING IN MY CHRISTIAN SERVER!!!

Darkness: We ain't Christian.

TheKingOfDarkness: Funk you. Funk

Darkness: I can deal with that, I don't swear often

Darkness: however, they don't, and that's what makes them so edgy

FRICKU: FUNK YOU!

Darkness: Frick you too.

Cool90sBro: Yo, is that still a curse word, broseph?

Darkness: Uh... fine censor it.

EpicMemr: YO FRESH!

Cool90sBro: WHAT'S UP MY RADICAL EPIC?

Darkness: *we are in the 90s right now.*

FRICKU: *I know right...*

Darkness: *le gasp* YOU FINALLY AGREED WITH ME!!!

FRICKU: i won't ever again. also, i'll break your neck.

Darkness: ... how?

FRIDGEU: ugh you know what i'll find you.

Darkness: you sound like one of those bratty sluts that always get everything.

FRIDGEU: fudge you.

Darkness: Wait- gods fresh you have the best censors ever

Cool90sBro: I know right my broseph!

Darkness: Alright thennnnnnnn

You looked up and straight into the eyes of Gaster. Yelping, you jumped back and shot out a string of curse words.

"FUDGE! HOLY SHOE WHAT THE FRICKITY HELL!"

Wait- Fresh's censor actually worked like this? Holy-

Gaster seemed confused and kind of sad. 

"Ah, sorry..." You apologized. "Just don't keep looking over my shoulder, it's irritating."

"✋︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎□︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎📬︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎♐︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎📬︎" He disappeared and you let out a breath you had no idea you had been holding. Still, you kind of looked forward to his next visit...


	6. Chapter Six

It had been about 3 days after Gaster had visited, and you were already getting kind of used to his presence. Not so much about him stalking you, though. He seemed lonely and you were glad to have a new person next to you, even if he couldn't talk without lagging sometimes.

For the one hundredth time in these 3 days, you opened up the multicolored app and stared at it. The Wingdings floated off the screen as you stared at it intently. Whatever the hell it was, you were getting a lot more curious than you should've been.

Then a dark speck appeared in the distance. You sighed, resigning it as Gaster appearing again.

Then you realized it didn't exactly look like Gaster.

They were definitely a lot shorter than Gaster, you had to admit, and they had these red things floating around them. Were those... error signs?

Shit, I fucked up being here.

Welp, Error Sans was definitely going to end you.

His mismatched eyes widened as he gave an evil smile towards your direction.

" Ī̶̩͌͜ ̶̢̢̹̩̩̳̲͖̂̅͒̉͑̍̾f̸̖͍̲̔̓͋͆͒̍͌͛i̷̤̺̻̝͚̖̒͌̓n̸̢̦̹̝̋̈́̑a̴̧̛̛͚͓̼̼̲̩̞̿̿̎̈́̈l̷̹͙̂̽̈́̔l̸̛̛̬̣̦̯̏͋̓͊͋͒͘ͅͅͅy̸̭̗͗͗̈́̐̑͌̎͜͝ ̸̢̜̭͓̳̺̆͑́̆̈͌̂ͅf̸̧̭̣͚̳̝̫̬̭̪̏̔̈́͘͠ǒ̵̡̨̡͈̫̩̺̣̱͙̐̚̕ų̶̝̹͖̘̞̠͕͚͊̀̈́́̄͛̒͘͝n̵̛̗͑͋̓͌ḑ̸̨̬̲̻̔̐̆̊̌̿͒͝ ̷̛̠͈̮̐̉̂̊̈͜y̶̯̦̰͔͆̍̀ö̵̲̤̙̮̞̜́͋͌̆̊͠ͅu̷̞̎͑̊,̷͈̲̳̝̮̰̘̲̊͂̆̒ ̶̮̠̝͗͒̈́̓ͅy̴͓̐̄͐̇͌̾̓̐͑̐o̵̠̓͗͐͂̃͊̍̆ṵ̶͈̥̱̳̗͊̆̄ ̶̛̝̑̕l̷̩̜̺̱̟̤̣̾́͊̒̎͊͆͋i̷̛͚̣̮͓̳̼̐̔̒͐̋̕͝͝t̵̺̳̜̤̳̣̬̜̺̠̉͒̈́̂͆̌͗͗͝t̷͖̫̐̆̒̽͆̐̆̕͘͝l̶̛̛̗̭̫͉̤̩͎̦̥͂̄̀̚ḙ̸͊̀̉͛̋͂͛͝ ̸̛̤̦̞͚̺̑͛̓͂̐͌͑̇́ģ̷͉̳̘̘̩̥̘͕̋̍̐̆̇̇l̶̛̬̦͉̘̟̬̀̏̇̊͊̔ì̵̖͖̄͋̑̓͒̏̏͠t̶̡̨̤͙̥̗͇͔̠́͛c̵̮̀̅̉̍̃͗̃h̷̨̹̼͎͜͝.̷̯̭̘̟͈̪͛͛͛̇̌͘͝"

Looks like the theory that he could track people down was true after all.

"Ohmyholyfreakingshittakemushrooms-" You muttered over and over again, hurriedly standing up and attempting to run away. Blue strings shot from Error's fingers, barely missing you as you ran as fast as a frightened rabbit, which was, mind you, not exactly very fast. You mentally cursed yourself for not exercising the whole time you were here.

Blue strings shot out again and you ducked, sprinting towards empty white blankness. Hell, you didn't care about whether or not this thing had an exit; your mind was screaming at you to get as far away from Error as possible. Even though you didn't care whether or not you died, you were NOT dying in the hands of a "hobo"...

You silently cursed at yourself for calling him a hobo. Most of the time, your mind just fished up words that definitely did not fit in with the blanks.

His strings shot out again, and you collapsed in pain. A yellow-orange soul glowed in his strings as he grinned. " N̸̨̼̩̄͋͐̿̂͑̅̅̂͜͝o̷̧̙̬͈̻̻̰̾̒̃͒t̶̩͖̪̺̘̝̻̫̳̺͒̒̒ ̴̹̩̱͙̫͙̫̻͒̈́͐̈́̔̈́̓̃s̷̰̺̪̃̉͑̓́̍o̷̢̢͉̮̬̣̹̰̕ ̵̫͕͕̝͓͙̻̍̑͜͠f̶͕͚̳̩̹̞̰͚̓̒̿̄̔͝a̶̢̩̖͙͌̆̋͝s̷̢̮̺̺̘̰̬̜̽͂͗͗̚͝ͅț̷̢̦̩̩̥̊̌́͝͝,̵̨̳̹̬̪̱̹͑͋̂̒̔̔͊ͅ ̴̢̛̯̪̫̈́̐͌̏̒̈̈́l̷̖̙̬͈͙͒į̵̡̬̯̝̫̮̰̫̻͂̑͌̓ṭ̷͉̟̹̜͈̲̓͌͊͐̾͘͜ț̴̢̯̩̼̻̄̈̏͑̍͠ļ̵͎͓̻͖͎͕̯͕̱̐͑̐̉͑͋̑̚̚͝e̶̘̦̳̦̼̾̆̈́̿͊͝ ̷̪̼͉̮̬̝̜̭̝̣̎g̵̨̝̱̱̏̈͐̎̓̕͝͝l̸̺͓̲̞̯̖͖͒͆̏ĩ̵͇̺̰̪͙͎̖̪̞͗̌͑̂͐͐͛̏͘ț̵̆̈́̂̽̈́̔͗͘͘c̶̛̞͎̺͍̯̻͚͛̾͆͗̒̍͂̓͘ḣ̵̥̹̲̦̿́̇̉̿̏͝.̴̡͈̺̯̭̔̓̈́̄̊̈́̋"

"Says the glitch bitch." You muttered to yourself. Most of the time you weren't that rude, but you were stuck in the antivoid for about a month, and most of your grumpiness was stuck inside of you. Could they blame you?

You got up, laboring to breath. Sprinting away from him again, you tried to ignore the empty sensation and the twinges of pain that jolted through your chest. You were still clutching the phone, which was buzzing for some strange reason now. You looked down, finding that the three buttons were glowing.

From what you had learned of the short time you were in your world, Error could easily kill you using your soul. However, he was, instead, binding the strings tighter over your soul; looks like he wanted to torture you before killing you.

You were NOT going to die so easily. If you were going down, then he would be going down with you.

Without warning, you sprinted over to him and tackled him, hitting him on the chest. He screeched. " G̴̡̛̻̭̪̩͕̀̈́́̏͛̈́͜ē̶̢͍̗̺̔̓̃̂͘ͅͅt̷̝͎̹̤͋̐̆̾̾̽̿͐͝ ̷̲̯͙̞͍̗̘͎͈̇̇̈́͝͝͝a̴̡͇͓̻̻͍͆̎͗̊̓̿̀̈́͘͘ẘ̷̗̣͔̭̤̠͙̭̔̏͂̋͐̈̾̑̾a̴̞̜̖̽̈́̿̚͠y̵̨̤̙̝̣̠̖̙̪͋̌̿͝ ̸̨̦̘̲̮̥̘͒͑̄̕͜͝f̶̡̫̦̫̂̓̍̈̆̇̚r̷̟̤̿̒o̴̫͕͉͎͗̐͒̎̿̽̔ͅm̶̺̀̑͒̉̽̈́̃͗̕ ̵̤̮͐̈͆̌̈́̀̍̇̕͠m̸̨̓̌̊̽̈́̔̾̇̕̕e̶̙̝̯̺̝̓̓̈́͑͑͊̅͆̚̚!̷͙͙͎̘͕̂̉̌͊" Your soul glowed weaker and weaker, the strings eventually covering every last inch of it. 

A flood of pain burst through your chest and you collapsed on screeching Error, coughing as you attempted to ease the pain. But it was consistent, growing more and more painful. You labored to get up, clutching the place where your heart would've been. Pain was endurable. With a hard glare, you walked as far away from Error as possible. Error was seemingly still rebooting, and you didn't want to damage the now-covered soul in his strings.

Your phone was still somehow tightly held in your hands, already screaming in protest as rubber rubbed against the metal. You looked down, finding that the three buttons were still glowing dangerously.

Then you fell over.

Error had seemingly rebooted up again, tripping you with his strings. Your hand smashed into the first button and it started glowing brightly.

Somewhere in the pit of your stomach, something pulled you towards something. You were being dragged towards a portal that hadn't been there a second ago.

Flailing for a way to anchor yourself, you slammed onto the second button. The portal changed colors into a murky purple as Error stumbled around, blinded by glitches filling up his eyes.

Welp, you were as fucked up as you ever would be.

With one last attempt to get up, you were sucked into the portal, along with your backpack and your phone. You swirled around in the portal, tightly closing your eyes. It was nauseating, like you were on a merry-go-round that was going the speed of light. Wind whistled near your ear and your stomach lurched uncomfortably. Strangely, you didn't feel very panicked.

Then came the squeezing.

You were being forced through a tube, a very tight tube to be honest. Maybe octopuses could fit through keyholes, but you sure as hell couldn't fit through a tube that small. You flailed for breath, feeling like drowning. Your head swirled with murky thoughts, all slamming into the same thought crash.

Then it finally all stopped. You lay on green grass, wheezing for breath as you groped for your phone.

But before you could do that, you passed out.

~Back at the antivoid~

Error stared at the soul still in his strings. You hadn't even bothered to release your soul, and it was still ensnared in the blue strings that he had bound tightly to your soul. Your soul wasn't even moving anymore, emitting a faint and weak light. Error grinned. At least he hadn't come away with nothing.

The real story begins... after all the humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm so, so sorry for not updating!!! Anyways, I got the link to my story on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12684426/Forget-Me-Not-An-AU-Sanses-X-Reader/1 ]  
> [It's basically the same as I used the holy copy and paste.]  
> [Only it's on Chapter Fifteen whereas this one is only on Chapter Six.]  
> [Yeah, I know, I'm sorry.]


	7. Chapter Seven

You quietly woke up in the same grassy field that you had teleported to. Wherever the hell you were, the thing you were most grateful for was that Error hadn't gotten to you there.

A pang of pain burst through your chest.

Ow.

What had happened?

Then you remembered. Your SOUL was still in his strings, and you hissed out a string of curse words. Now your most prized "possession" was in his custody, and you had no idea how the heck to get back. Not that you really wanted to.

*Ping!*

You quickly pulled your hand back. The phone was smoking, occasionally letting out a small whine. Then it broke down completely. Great. No way to go back.

As you sat up and flipped the phone onto its back to check the battery damage, you realized that something golden was glinting in the light. Curious, you picked at the golden object and it came out completely.

It was a golden bracelet.

A very thin one, in fact.

It shone as if it was new and also had these little, intricately designed charms hanging on the golden chains. A paintbrush, a star, a microphone... it was all random, jumbled up charms hanging off of the bracelet. You tentatively touched it. It was warm to the touch, possibly by all the phone activity from the past few weeks.

...Meh, maybe it would help you during your exploration of this random place. You placed it on your wrist and stood up, still hunched over from chest pain.

You seemed to have landed in a forest, a snow-covered one in fact. Evergreen trees stood tall, their branches covered with soft, blinding white snow. You spotted a blue bag buried half into the grass and picked your backpack up, checking to see if anything had suffered damage. The only thing that HAD suffered damage was your poor chocolate bar, but still, at least you could eat it.

A movement in the woods. You tensed up, despite your chest screaming in pain. Excuse me, but after losing your soul, you weren't risking anything anytime soon.

"heh. a kid."

You whirled around to the source of noise, to find a yellow light glowing in the dark woods.

"hey kiddo. don't you know how to greet a new friend?"

You suspiciously narrowed your eyes and edged towards the shadow. Then the person acted of their own accord, almost knocking you off onto the ground as they teleported right next to you.

"Holy shi-"

"not on my watch." He covered your mouth lightly and you stood up, coughing.

"Wait. Who are you?" You already knew the answer. Who wouldn't recognize the skeleton standing right next to you? But still, gotta keep your act up.

"name's sans. sans the skeleton." You 'mhm'ed, checking your surroundings.

"you haven't happened to notice a kid around here somewhere, have you?"

"Well, if you're saying I'm the kid, then yeah." Sans chuckled a bit, his eyelights shifting to your face. He evidently didn't find any trace of suspicion and started walking away, his dark slippers leaving footprints in the snow.

"Hey! Wait!" You wheezed, running after him. Sure, you didn't know where you were, but this AU's Sans seemed nice enough.

"what do you want?"

"Where am I?" There, the hard part of the questions were done.

"you're in Snowdin. where else?" He spread out his hands. "are you new here?"

"Yep..." Well, you could be counted as a new person. Whatever AU this was, you had no idea what you were going to do. What exactly were you going to do in this AU? No idea.

"SANS!!! WHERE DID YOU GO AGAIN-" A red blur sped across the trees and came to you and Sans, towering above you. No offense, but you could be counted as a dwarf in your world.

Your world? You had no idea where you belonged anymore...

"IS THAT A HUMAN?!" And... BUSTED. You could imagine your friend pointing finger guns at you, screaming "GET REKT!!!"

Well, more like "GET DUNKED ON!!!"

"WELL, HUMAN, I AM OBLIGED TO BRING YOU TO THE KING, ALSO KNOWN AS ASGORE! YOU SEEMINGLY DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE YOU ARE... BUT THAT'S OK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU ARE!" Wow, you didn't even need to ask. You made a mental note to check your phone and check which AU you were in.

Wait, you didn't have a phone anymore.

Damn it... Its smoking remnants were still in your pocket, and you mentally facepalmed. Dory would be proud of you...

You suddenly felt yourself being hoisted onto Papyrus's back, and you mentally screeched, falling off into the cold snow again.

"SORRY HUMAN!!!"

"Nah, it's alright, just let me walk by myself." You acted nonchalantly. Gods, you were even starting to sound like Sans...

Speaking of Sans, you remembered the yellow eyelight in the woods. Didn't Sans from Undertale have a blue eyelight? So, according to your hypothesis, you were NOT in Undertale, but in a different AU...

"MYEHEHE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SHOW YOU THE WAY!" He walked off towards another part of the woods with big steps. Sans strolled behind him. 

Wait, "myehehe?" Seriously, this AU is so strange... you couldn't stop the picture of a goat bleating from entering your mind, and you snorted. Sans curiously looked back at you.

"Just- something-" You coughed again, falling onto the floor and getting back up just as quickly.

"hey kiddo, something wrong?" You looked up to see his concerned eyelights.

"Nah." You weakly smiled at the stout skeleton, getting up and following Papyrus. Sans suspiciously looked at your disappearing back.

"strange..."

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRILLBY'S! DISCOUNTED HAMBURGERS! (Except for Sans, he still needs to pay his tab.)~

You lay on the couch, groaning. Your feet had most definitely died already. Papyrus babbled on happily, and you sat up, giving Sans some space. He flopped onto the couch and fell asleep.

"AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE!" Oh yeah, you had almost forgotten fish lady. You needed to get out. And fast.

"BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE..." He already called you a friend- you mentally slammed yourself onto the walls. It sounded EXACTLY like what you were thinking when you first met Blueberry.

Wait- the chat group! Maybe they were worried-

They probably aren't. Too busy, perhaps. Won't even bother.

"HUMAN, I WILL NOT GIVE YOU UP TO UNDYNE!" You looked up in surprise. What AU was this? How was Papyrus so much more different than the regular one?

"INSTEAD, I WILL CONVINCE HER TO LET YOU GO!" 

"Oh, you're too kind..." You stared off onto the ceiling, and Papyrus grinned.

"HAPPY TO HELP, HUMAN!!!"

Huh... you could live here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Frost is back ;-;]  
> [Thank you all for the support!]  
> [P.S. This AU is one that I made, so it's not one you know. It's called ________ HAHA I shall never tell you TwT]


	8. Chapter Eight

~2nd Person POV Again~

"WE ARE GOING TO VISIT UNDYNE RIGHT NOW!" You looked up in surprise and mentally groaned. It sounded like he meant it, and he was already standing up.

"hey bro, just a few more minutes- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." You laughed at Sans as Papyrus groaned. "FINE, JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES FOR YOU LAZYBONES."

Then a thought hit you.

"Is there an Alphys here?"

"OF COURSE HUMAN! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?" Welp, that answered it. Maybe she could help you fix your phone...

"I need... help fixing something."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP WITH THAT! WHERE IS IT?" 

Oh gods. Why of all days did his innocent self offer to help.

"Oh no, the great Papyrus shouldn't succumb to such a backbreaking job! Besides, you're too dignified for that!" You mustered up all of your vocabulary knowledge and exaggerated on his magnificence. His eyes brightened up. "OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TOO GREAT FOR SUCH A JOB! I AM WORTHY OF THE ROYAL GUARD INSTEAD, RIGHT, HUMAN?"

"sure bro." You jumped up on the couch. Sans had apparently woken up again, though probably in part due to Papyrus's loud voice.

"NOW THAT YOU'RE AWAKE, WE CAN GO MEET UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled excitedly. You wondered if the walls were soundproofed. If they weren't, the neighbors probably moved away already. 

Neigh-bors.

You laughed a little out loud and Sans watched you curiously. "You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if a horse is living next to us."

"WHY?"

"Because we're neigh-bors with them!"

Papyrus groaned. "HAS MY BROTHER RUBBED OFF OF YOU?! WHY, OF ALL DAYS, PUNS?!" He yelled as you and Sans chuckled together.

"NOW, ARE WE GOING TO MEET UNDYNE OR NOT?"

"Uh..." To be honest, you didn't really want to meet her. After all, you knew that she would, well, attempt to kill you...

"To be honest, I need to get a breath of fresh air before meeting her, kay, Papyrus?"

"OK HUMAN! TAKE YOUR TIME UNTIL YOU'RE READY!"

Gods, that precious cinnamon roll...

You wandered about Snowdin, occasionally meeting a few aggressive monsters. However, you spared them, being the lazy ass you were. You didn't want to fight. You already had enough on your plate.

Finally, you came back to the forest Sans had found you in. The wind was blowing. Hard. Strange how wind can blow underground. But anyways, it chilled you TO THE BONE. You chuckled at your pun, pulling your backpack closer to your body as if it could help warm you.

The evergreen trees (or at least that's what you thought) loomed darkly over you, their branches covered in fallen snow. You took up a handful of snow and attempted to- uh, well... eat it.

It was actually pretty good, to be honest. But who knew how many animals had stepped in that thing?

You felt something in your mouth and spat it out. There it was, a little animal fur. Just the thing to make your day. 

You threw the handful of snow into the shadows.

Wait, did the shadow just move?

You suspiciously watched the shadows with narrowed eyes. It stood still and you continued on further, searching for the spot where you had fallen.

And, well, to be honest, it was almost too late.

"NGAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" A spear impaled the place where you had just been. You realized that someone was fast approaching and attempted to run. However, spears blocked every side of you. And they were glowing blue spears. 

"Uh- oh holy shit I'm so fucking dead." You looked around for an exit, muttering as you went. There were no exits. Looks like you had to fight with her.

Then Undyne stepped out of the shadows. "HEY PUNK, GET READY TO TASTE SOME OF MY SPEARS!"

Suddenly, a black box popped up. You had never seen it before... was this what they called a real battle?

Y/N HP 13/20 LVL 1 0 EXP

So, it showed your stats? You curiously cocked your head to one side, watching the black box.

By the time you noticed the spears coming towards the middle of the box, it was too late.

*But there was nothing.

You and Undyne gaped open-mouthed at that line of dialogue. 

Great, one thing good about Error stealing my soul was that I can't take damage. Haha, get dunked on!

"LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO DO IT THE USUAL WAY, PUNK!"

The spears swiveled, aimed straight towards your body instead of the black box.

You dodged every one of them. Even if you couldn't take damage, you were pretty sure you could still get hurt, just not fatally. Every other monster you had encountered had never really fought with you, and this was a whole new story.

Then 4 buttons appeared in front of you.

*FIGHT *ERROR TAKEN**ACT *ITEM *MERCY

You clicked on the ACT button.

*ERROR TAKEN**YELL *TAUNT *CHECK

"SLOW DOWN, FISH LADY!" You yelled, dodging her attacks. One grazed you on your arm, however; you winced. Seems like you could get hurt. Your HP bar didn't lower, though.

"FISH LADY, SLOW DOWN!!!" You yelled yet again. She didn't stop, and you didn't expect her to. It just sounded funny out loud. Her attacks became even more stronger, to the point where you feared that you might've died if not for you not having a soul.

*FIGHT *ACT *ERROR TAKEN**ITEM *MERCY

*SPAGHETTI *ERROR TAKEN**CHOCOLATE

*You ate the bar of chocolate. It smells like chocolate now. 

*You recovered ||}}|{1000101010001|{}{|}|{|}

*You recovered *TAKEN* HP.

Your HP didn't rise up, and you let out a sigh. Great, one more thing to worry about. Even if you couldn't be killed, it sure felt like you were about to.

3 spears struck you at once, and you collapsed, only to get up quickly after. "Is that... all you got?"

"HEH, I LIKE YOU PUNK. BUT I HAVE TO DO MY DUTY AS A ROYAL GUARD AND CAPTURE YOU."

You threw the empty chocolate wrapper at her. Much to your surprise, it soared through the air and hit her in the face.

"FAHHH!!!!"

Welp, it's time to go.

Frick this shit I'm outttttt~~~~~~

You ran away as fast as you could.


	9. Chapter Nine

You slammed open the door to the skelebros' house, panting for breath.

"HUMAN? BACK SO EARLY???" Papyrus rounded the corner and asked curiously. Then he noticed the multiple wounds on your arms. "YOU'RE HURT!!!"

"Nah, I'm fine..." At least I'll live, you added mentally. "See, it's not bleeding."

As a matter of fact, they weren't. They were just wounds that seemed like gaping holes, and you shuddered in disgust. Kind of disgusting, don't cha think?

"hey kid- what happened?!" Sans's calm demeanor disappeared in a matter of seconds as he immediately teleported over to you, inspecting your multiple wounds.

"Uh-" You wondered whether or not it was smart to tell them the truth. But it wasn't that big of a problem, so you just told them. "Undyne popped out of nowhere and attacked me."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS UNDYNE?!" Papyrus asked.

"Uh- she was carrying a large number of spears." Welp, that did it. You already saw Sans narrowing his eyes in your direction. Papyrus had never mentioned Undyne having a large number of spears, so the lie was definitely going to get busted. Papyrus didn't seem to suspect anything, though. 'Tis the ways of the innocent skeleton...

"NGAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Suddenly, the door was blasted open, hinges clacking and wood splinters flying everywhere. Sans immediately teleported to the living room in surprise, and you ducked for cover, accidentally banging your head on a kitchen cabinet.

"Ow, fu-" You stopped yourself. "-dge." Your voice was flat and blank for some strange reason.

"NGAHHH! PUNK, COME OUT!" Undyne searched the now-covered with rubble kitchen, not even looking down at your curled-up body. You made a note to reprimand her for her inattentiveness. Well, she would probably (attempt to) kill you before you did. You let out a monotone chuckle and her head immediately turned to your direction.

"FOUND YOU!"

She probably did after exploding 10 different houses and incinerating the rest near this one, You thought.

"OH, HELLO UNDYNE! I WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THIS HUMAN, CALLED Y/N!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THIS IS THE LAST HUMAN SOUL WE NEED TO BREAK THE BARRIER!"

While they were in a heated argument, you sneaked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Sans was watching the argument. He jumped as you brushed past him. "oh. hey kiddo. are your wounds doing alright?"

"Uh-" You checked your wounds. They had kind of healed over, leaving only some scabs in place. You had to remind yourself not to pick the scabs. "Yeah, they've healed over already."

"good to know. anyways, we need to talk." His pinpricks were gone, meaning he was serious. You stood up and faced him. "Ok, shoot."

"how did you know that was Undyne? why does it seem like you've already known us?" He shot these questions at you and you kind of stopped, your thoughts racing through your head. "Uh-" Seems like you can't back out now.

"So, um... where should I start?" You stammered, trying to buy yourself some time. "So, it all started when-"

*BANG!*

Sans teleported over to the kitchen, but not before giving you one last glance. "I'm counting on you giving me an explanation, kiddo." Then you were alone in the kitchen, backpack forgotten over your shoulder, head swirling dizzily. It had only been a few hours and you had already made Sans suspicious of you. Woohoo, way to go, you are the worst secret-keeper you've ever seen.

"BUT THAT HUMAN-"

"SHE'S MY FRIEND, AND THAT'S THAT!"

"BUT WE NEED IT TO BREAK-"

"SHE'S STILL MY FRIEND, AND YOU'RE NOT KILLING HER!"

You weren't surprised, yet you were sure you should've been. Papyrus acted so innocent that you never expected those words to come out of his mouth. His skeletal mouth, I mean. 

You looked down at your bracelet accidentally and sucked in a quick breath. A specific charm was glowing faintly in the dimming light of the kitchen, glimmering as if a little shining star.

Hm...

"FINE! BUT SHE HAS TO BATTLE ME FIRST!"

You heard Undyne say those dreaded words and froze up. What if they saw...?

"ALONE!"

You breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the kitchen, then getting charged at by a certain fish.

"PUNK, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

I totallllllyyyyyyy wasn't eavesdropping, so-

"I mean sure, okay." Undyne looked kind of surprised at your nonchalant tone. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL AND BRING YOU TO THE KING!"

"Alright then," Besides, you wouldn't get any use out of me anyways, especially with the... problem. You had forbidden yourself to think about that... subject, because for some reason it felt like everyone knew what you were thinking at times.

"LET'S GO TO THE FOREST RIGHT NOW!!!" She jabbed at you with her spear and you continued onwards towards the door. Papyrus waved apologetically and Sans had his usual lazy grin on. "Wish me luck guys." Well, technically you were going to live anyways, but still.

"GOOD LUCK HUMAN!"

"see ya kiddo." You knew what his glare meant. He wanted answers. "but good luck." He added as an afterthought. 

At the forest, it was snowing again. Undyne stopped, and-

It all happened in a blur.

She threw her spears at you, and you jumped up, being the edgy human being you were, and somehow successfully dodged all the spears. You were trembling all over. Snowdin wasn't a good place to be with only a small hoodie and jeans. And it was definitely not welcoming to someone that had grown used to the Antivoid's not cold, not hot "weather", if there even was any weather in that place.

Then the spears changed directions and one of them happened to hit you in the arm. Pain burst through your arm before dimming immediately, leaving a black hole in the place where the spear had struck. Undyne did look disgusted, however. You imagined that you would've never heard the end of it if your friend was still here.

Then maybe a hundred spears hit you.

[Happy birthday to me ;-;]


	10. Chapter Ten

...And they somehow didn't strike you. You opened your eyes in disbelief, to find a green shield protecting you.

What the heck? How did game mechanics carry here?

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY, PUNK." And then the spears swiveled, aimed towards your back. Concentrating, you realized that you could move the shield around pretty quickly, and deflected all of the spears. However, a few whizzed past your ear so closely that you could feel the (somehow warm) heat emanating from them.

*ZZT!*

Did you get hit? A buzzing sound started in your ears as you searched for the source of the sound.

A faint, warm glow emanated from your bracelet as you watched. You should've known...

But right now you were too busy trying not to be killed, thank you very much. You decided to save it for later.

But then the bracelet just HAD to refuse to save its thing for later.

And yet again, you felt that oh-so-familiar tugging sensation on your back. The bracelet was glowing brightly, yet not enough for you to go blind. One specific charm glittered in the snowy forest, and you found that it was the same star that had been glowing earlier.

While you were busy with that, Undyne was getting ready to hit you again. Who cared about what the hell that thing was? She needed your SOUL.

A few spears whizzed by you, only barely missing you by a few centimeters.

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH-

It was hard to run while the bracelet was pulling you in place. You could only waddle a few steps, like a duck, before the magic restrained you.

*Quack-*

A duck appeared a few inches away from you. Out of pure compulsion, Undyne's aim swiveled to the innocent-looking duck, who was quacking fearfully. But of course, it couldn't fly. It was reduced to a few feathers in a matter of seconds.

Undyne turned back to you, but-

You were gone.

~~~

You were, yet again, being squeezed into some kind of... void? The Anti void? You thought it was somewhat like that... there was nothing to be seen but darkness, unlike the anti void, which was a vast space of empty white blankness. The only thing you could see in your now-squeezed together eyes was the star, glowing even brighter as the bracelet heated up. It was going to be a miracle if it didn't manage to burn off your hand considering how hot it was.

And finally, your feet touched soft grass. You opened up your eyes and managed to not let out a gasp.

The sky was twinkling with stars and even a few planets could be seen.

You already knew where this was, but... you never really thought that it would look so... beautiful...

"k i d . " And you knew who that was, too.

"d o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? "

"Oh, Sans! Stop it!" This voice was unfamiliar, giggling.

"only for you, kiddo." You turned around to find what you had expected: Outertale Sans, in his fluffy coat. Behind him was a kid, but it wasn't the Frisk you had thought they would be.

Their eyes were wide open, red ones.

"Wait, wait..." You pushed Outertale Sans away, already ready to have a massive headache. "Where am I?"

"welcome to planet ebott. how did you get here, anyways?"

Why did every Sans ask that question? The heck?

"Uh... I don't know?" You involuntarily glanced over at your bracelet. It looked just like it had before that weird, magical thing had happened.

"What's your name?" The kid poked their nose right into your face and you flinched. "What's yours?"

"Chara!"

And there you have it. 

What had happened when the phone started doing that thing, anyways? You thought you were in the Frisk timeline, not the one where Chara was still alive...

"What are you doing here?"

"I just... came here?"

Sans could sense your genuine confusion. "hey kid, why don't you go play with Asriel?"

"Sure!" And off they went, bouncing all the way. Was the gravity low here? Hm... you tried jumping up and hit your head on a tree. Wow. Gravity was very low.

"Thanks for the diversion, anyways." You thanked him. Then you crumpled down, coughing. Pain burst through your chest, even more insistent than before.

"so... what gives?" He sounded concerned.

"Nothing-" You coughed- "just- a problem."

"SANS, YOU LAZY-"

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE?"

"no, i only see this rock." He pointed to a space rock near you.

"OH..."

"but what's next to it?"

"ANOTHER HUMAN? WOWIE!!!!!!!"

And you were crushed into a bone-crushing hug. [COULDN'T RESIST-]

"Stop it!" You coughed, stumbling away from him. Papyrus looked hurt.

"SORRY HUMAN..." You could sense Sans's hostility.

"Nah, I'm just a bit sick."

"THEN I WILL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER!"

"Nah, you don't need to."

"tibia honest, i think the kid will be fine on their own."

You thought you could hear drums in the distance. *Ba-dum, CRASH!!!!!!!!!*

"SANS!"

"That was very pun-ny of you."

"HAS MY LAZY BROTHER RUBBED OFF OF YOU?"

"Nah, I have some things to ketchup to."

"NYOH HOH HOH! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO ACHIEVE RECOGNITION..."

"oh come on, bro. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

You and Sans chuckled a little together. 

"NOW, HUMAN! I SHALL COURTEOUSLY INVITE YOU TO OUR HOUSE FOR A "SLEEPOVER!"" Papyrus looked down at you (yes, you were a whole lot shorter than he was) with a happy smile. "SADLY, YOU HAVE THE CHOICE TO SAY YES OR NO." It seemed that he wanted you to stay, so...

"Sorry, no..."

"OH.. I UNDERSTAND..." He seemed disappointed.

"I'm going to stay at your house, is that OK?"

"YES! NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, I WILL PREPARE THE HOUSE!" And he marched off, humming a tune.

"heh... nice save there kiddo."

"Thanks."


	11. Chapter Eleven

You and Outertale Sans strolled down the paths of Snowdin, and Chara took a little piggyback ride on Sans's back, chattering all the way. It was nice seeing the red-eyed kid when they weren't the demon... it brung back memories.

"Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here?"

It took your best to deflect all those flying questions away from dangerous waters. Of course, Outertale Sans occasionally glanced over at you with some hostility and curiosity, but other than that, he didn't ask anything and you were grateful. These Sanses had a way of getting onto your nerves and a way of asking the questions you DID NOT WANT to answer. Yes, that was exactly it. One of the most annoying things ever= questions in your opinion. 

"Hello???" A hand came over and smacked you in the face. You spluttered, shaking the hand off as the little devil grinned playfully.

"What did you want?"

"I was asking questions! ANSWER THEM!" They huffed indignantly, crossing their arms and almost falling off of Sans's shoulders in the process.

"woah there kiddo." Outertale Sans chuckled, steadying Chara again on his shoulders. "careful. you never know when you're going to fall off."

"HEY HEY HEY!" They shook their hand in front of your face again as you were daydreaming.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute."

Chara looked utterly disgusted. "Why, of all days, puns?!" Sans chuckled a little, though. You were glad to know that at least you were on his good side.

"Oh, this is going out of the world."

"Whyyyyyy?!" Chara wailed as you two exchanged glances, laughing silently. For a minute, you thought you saw something else in his eye sockets, but that moment soon passed.

"HELLO HUMAN! I AM BACK!" Papyrus marched up to you and announced, standing erect. He reminded you of an Army veteran or something. "I HAVE CLEANED UP THE HOUSE!"

"Why don't you go planet some more?" You chuckled, watching his face turn into a disgusted one. "NYOH HOH HOH! ANOTHER ONE?!"

"shuttle up, bro. cause we have more."

"OH, WHY?!!!!!!!" Papyrus and Chara groaned in unison as you both laughed. Chara hopped off of Sans and started running away from all three of you, presumably far enough to not hear your pun making.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that Sirius."

"I'M GOING TO JOIN THE OTHER HUMAN UP AHEAD, SINCE YOU TWO ARE BOTH MAKING TOO MANY PUNS." Papyrus ran after Chara.

You both made puns to the moon and back. 

Ha, no.

You both made puns all the way to Sans's and Papyrus's home.

You flopped onto the couch of the two skelebros' home, already half asleep. Chara sat down besides you, bouncing and almost rocketing themselves onto the ceiling. Thanks stars that Outertale Sans had seen in time and prevented them from hitting their head, using his blue magic to safely put them back down on the couch. You just lay there like a abandoned puppet, and soon, you had drifted off to sleep.

Outertale Sans curiously gazed at you for a few minutes. You had refused to tell them where you came from, how you got here, and why you were here, though you hadn't withheld your name. It was also slightly impossible to reach Ebott, but Chara was the only exception so far. Besides, he was pretty sure that you had appeared out of nowhere. He was sure he sounded stupid, but it didn't seem like you meant to come here. You looked disoriented the first time he had met you. Besides, you had no idea where you were, further shown by the wonder on your face when you had seen the stars.

So... who exactly were you?

He sighed, sitting down onto the couch next to your head. You muttered under your breath, curling up into a ball next to Chara, who was watching you contentedly. He was probably being paranoid. He definitely was.

But he was sure that you were not part of this world.

"HUMAN-"

"Shhh." Chara shushed Papyrus. Papyrus noticed your sleeping body and decided to turn the volume down a little. By a little, it meant that his voice was still loud enough to be heard outside.

"I Have Made The Human Some Of My Famous Spaghetti!" You groaned and shifted, cracking open an eye to look at Papyrus. "Oh, huh. Alright. Thanks Papy."

Sans took note that you called him like some kind of old friend. He had thought that only him called his brother Papy. Further evidence that you were from somewhere else.

You found a large and inviting dish of spaghetti placed in front of you. Despite what the fandom and the game had suggested, it actually looked good enough to eat. You dug in and found it was surprisingly normal for a plate of spaghetti. Never mind the burning smell of rubber.

"It's actually good." You gave a thumbs-up in Papyrus's direction and swore you saw him light up like a Christmas tree light.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS THE GOODEST!"

Is that even a word...? You snickered silently and looked over at Sans. He grinned a bit wider as if to say, don't ask.

Besides you, another plate was placed and Chara dug in hungrily. You snickered again, realizing that their eating habits resembled a wolf, licking their chops and then digging in again.

Then, you remembered the broken phone in your backpack.

"Hey, is there someone that can fix things around here?" Your mouth almost said "Alphys", but in order to not look so suspicious, you covered it up. However, Papyrus didn't seem to notice. Bless his innocent soul.

"YES THERE IS! THERE IS DOCTOR ALPHYS IN THE HOTLANDS!"

You were about to ask where she was located before changing your mind, closing your mouth.

That could wait for tomorrow. Right now, you had to enjoy the stars.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"WAKE UPPP!!!!" 

You groaned, shifting around on the couch. Light filtered in through the little windows as you groggily sat up.

"Who am I? Where am I?"

Chara giggled besides you and you jumped, banging your head against the ceiling. Which just happened to wake Sans, too.

"heya there guys." He appeared, leaning onto the couch. You slunk back down onto the couch, holding the place where you heart was supposed to be. The golden bracelet jangled on your left wrist. 

That was the first time Sans had seen something like that.

He observed the little charms, intricately made by nothing but the best of craftsmen.

"Uh...?" You waved your hand in front of Sans's face, and he blinked, as if snapping out of a trance.

"sorry. i just had my head up in the clouds."

Both Chara and Papyrus groaned. You smiled sleepily, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. You still remembered where the bathroom was in Undertale.

~After doing all of your random necessities~

"IT TOOK YOU FOR-EVER, HUMAN!" Someone had evidently taught Papyrus to talk like that. You glared at Chara, who smiled peevishly, now with legs around Papyrus's neck. It could've been them choking him if not for the fact that they were both smiling happily.

You shuddered. A small shudder, but Outertale Sans saw.

"you alright, kiddo?"

"I'm NOT. A KID." You crossed your arms, puffing your cheeks out. You thought you saw something on Sans's face before it disappeared and he chuckled.

"alright, kiddo."

"Hey!" You playfully hit Sans's head and he winced playfully. "you are a kid."

"Oh, come on!"

"you are one."

You gave up, accidentally brushing some of Outer's shoulder fluff. Chara squealed and jumped up.

"Can I feel his fluff?"

Outertale Sans was not surprised. You were, however. "sure kiddo."

They did a backflip through the air and landed on his back, arms wide out as if for applause. Papyrus clapped loudly, and they grinned, stroking Outer's fluff. Outer grinned lazily as if totally no one was on his back. You smiled. A real smile, for the first time.

For a minute, it seemed like time stopped.

And then it started again.

Chara was laughing, bouncing up and down on Sans's shoulders. Your smile turned into a perplexed grin, and it was so strange that Chara and Papyrus burst out into laughter again.

"Hey!" You complained, making them laugh harder.

"calm down, everyone." That just made it worse.

They were howling, and Chara fell off of Sans's shoulders onto the couch.

It took at least 5 minutes for them to calm down. You and Sans patiently waited.

"WHERE SHALL WE GO NOW?" 

All four of you were now outside of the skelebros' house in Stardin.

"Can I go visit Asriel? With Papyrus?" They grinned mischievously. You had a bad feeling they were planning something with Papyrus.

"OH! OK!" Papyrus was trying his best to keep on acting. You raised an eyebrow at Sans. He looked equally perplexed.

Wait...

Something popped into your head. But before you could see it clearly...

"OKYOUTWOCANGODOWHATEVERYOUWANTNOW!" Chara pushed you and Sans away from Papyrus. "We'll be going now! Right?"

"RIGHT!" Papyrus laughed his signature laugh. "NYEH HEH HEH! GOODBYE, HUMAN AND BROTHER!" 

And with that, they were both gone.

You knew where you were going to go.

When you had first arrived, you had seen a small, peaceful hill in the distance. It seemed tranquil and quiet, and nothing looked more beautiful.

"I'm going somewhere. Tag along if you want." You added the last sentence in hopes of not hurting Sans's feelings. He shrugged, stuffing his skeletal hands into his fluffy hoodie. You trooped towards the small hill.

It took only about 10 minutes. You were surprised that Sans hadn't offered to teleport you there, but you shrugged it off.

At last, you reached it and flopped onto the soft grass, groaning.

What met your eyes shocked you.

Starstruck, you scanned the sky. It was full of twinkling stars and you could occasionally see a bright white flash like a supernova.

"did you know that most of these stars are long gone?"

You turned your head to the side. Besides you, Sans had his hoodie up, sadly looking up at the sky. His everlasting smile seemed sad, for once.

"that means we're looking at the past. something dead in the present."

You and Sans looked up into the sky.

"Huh."

You sighed. The stars twinkled happily, unaware that most were going to be extinguished by the time the light reached Planet Ebott.

The merry jingling of Stardin didn't reach your ears this far away.

[Why did no one point the fact that I wrote it as Snowdin out? *accused glare*]

But both of you didn't know that Chara and Papyrus were sneakily hiding behind a large rock, watching the both of you. Chara snickered and Papyrus grinned happily. MY BROTHER'S GETTING A-

"Shhh!" Chara shushed. It seemed that Papyrus had been squeaking loudly. You turned your eyes towards their direction. Seeing nothing, you lay back down. It was as if this scene could go on forever. You sighed again. Sans curiously cocked his head towards you, then looking back to the stars.

"did you know these constellations?"

"...No..." You never had the time to be looking at stars. Besides, light pollution extinguished most of them. The only ones you ever saw were the brightest, and those were only on clear nights. You had called one a wishing star, however, none of your wishes were granted through them.

It took a lot of work before you had disappeared from humanity.

You could guess that no one cared about you in the other world.

It was only one out of millions out there. You knew. You remembered.

"They're beautiful..." Those words slipped your tongue.

"all these stars... are long gone, did ya know?" You knew. 

"But... I guess we can enjoy it while it lasts, huh?"

For the second time, you smiled softly, lighting up your face like a firework. Sans smiled, turning to you. 

For once, he felt like you were one to be trusted.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

You woke with a start.

It had seemed that you had drifted off for maybe a hour. The sky was getting brighter, although you didn't know how. Science was completely illogical to you by now.

Besides you, Outer's (You decided to call him that) chest rose up and down. It was evident he was sleeping, and you got up, nudging him with your foot.

"Wake up." You called. He didn't reply.

"Is he sleeping again?" You turned. Chara was trotting on their short little legs towards you, mischievously grinning.

"How did your visit to Asriel go?"

Ok, now they seemed nervous. Sweat appeared on their brow. "It was fine, Asriel was doing awesome." It was obviously a lie, but you pretended not to notice. "Anyways, do any of you have an airhorn?"

"WHAT'S AN AIRHORN?" Papyrus managed to catch up with Chara. Despite their short little legs, it seemed that Chara was still faster than Papyrus.

"Uh... I don't know how to explain it." You admitted. Chara's smile grew wider as they magically grabbed an airhorn out of thin air. Papyrus gasped.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Uh... magic?" They shrugged, handing it over to you. It was a red and white thing of beauty. You raised it towards your lips. 

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

"WAKE UP YA LAZYBONES!" You shouted over the noise. Sans groaned and attempted to use blue magic to push your soul away.

Except it didn't work...?

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Instead, it grabbed Chara's soul.

"Hey! She's the one doing it, not me!" Chara yelled over the noise. Sans realized what he was doing and let go, sleepily glaring at you. What was once a fierce glare was now glazed over by sleep. You giggled.

"Come on, it's time to go back." You said after about 3 seconds of laughing with Papyrus and Chara.

"i'll just take a shortcut." And with a flash, he was gone.

"HMPH. THAT LAZYBONES NEVER TAKES THE NORMAL WAY HOME." Papyrus grumbled. Chara did a backflip and landed on Papyrus's back. "Catch ya later!"

And with that, Papyrus and Chara started running. After about 10 seconds, they were gone. You groaned. How were people so fast?

You strolled along, alone. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...

You just happened to notice an echo flower growing in the tall grasses. Careful not to make any sound, you bent down to hear what the passerby had said.

"heh. i might've spaced out for a minute there."

Oh. It was the conversation you and Sans had had while walking towards the hill. You could hear bursts of laughter emitting from it after.

As you straightened up, you realized that echo flowers grew everywhere on the hill. Edging towards the next one, you bent down. It was definitely not in the path which you and Sans had taken, so there was probably another person echoed through this one.

"oh, come on, bro. you love me."

"YOUR PUNS ARE UNBEARABLE!"

So Sans HAD come by before with Papyrus.

So you weren't the first one.

You bent down to listen to the last one, three feet away from the second echo flower. Third time's the charm, they say.

"i wish..."

Huh. It was Sans again? He must've come here surprisingly often.

But before you could do anything, a bright flash blinded you for a split second. Squinting, you realized that the bracelet was glowing again, another picture glowing especially bright...

Yellow and black?

Yellow and blue?

It began to heat up and you attempted to take it off, but it seemed stuck to your skin.

"i wish _______________."

You couldn't hear much. A buzzing sound came from the golden bracelet like a swarm of bees flying towards you.

"Hello?" You called over the buzz. 

*But nobody came.

"Can someone-?"

*No one answered.

"Come on! Someone's got to have seen this!"

*It was absent of people.

The bracelet was heating up until it was about the same temperature as last time. You wondered how it hadn't burned you before snapping back into reality.

Wait! Won't they...

*Your pleas fell on empty ears.

Where was all these symbols coming from, anyways?

[DAMN IT. NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL.]

Fine.

"Hey?" Your voice came out as a loud whisper. The familiar tugging sensation was beginning again, and you had already guessed what would happen.

"Someone?"

*A flash.

"hey kid-" Sans backtracked back to the hill after Papyrus and Chara confirmed they had left you behind, snickering all the way. At least, Chara was. Papyrus looked remorseful and had promised to check back. But of course, he came first.

"Someone?"

He froze at what he was looking at. It seemed that you were disappearing into thin air, fading away as if just an illusion.

"Sans?" Your eyes were closed, but through a bit of squinting, you could still see.

"Y/N, what?!" His hands automatically shot out to grab you, but instead, they went through. You were fading away...?

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Maybe after-" And with that, you were gone.

It had all happened all too fast.

There was no knowing when you were coming back.

"I'll be back. Maybe after-"

That empty promise echoed through the hills.

"I'll be back."

...When?

...How?

...You were one of the only ones he had trusted, yet...

Everyone just disappeared at the end. Like forgotten memories that never existed.

I'm sorry for that hiatus you all! Lately our friend FrostStar has been working more on Quotev than in AO3 UwU  
And who may I be, you ask?  
Let's just say I'm a dirty little hacker~


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Yes, you were being squeezed through a tube. AGAIN. You were getting kind of used to it, to be honest. But there was no way you were used to the blinding light that happened to always emit from the bracelet. And the heat. THE HEAT. It reminded you of summer, which you JUST happened to hate. Welp. You told yourself to deal with it and mentally yelled at the bracelet to get this over with. Of course, it didn't respond. Tis the disadvantage of being an inanimate object.

Finally, your feet touched soft grass. You dizzily looked around. You were on the outskirts of a small town, which was bustling with activity.

[Guess where this place is!]

A large tree overshadowed the whole town.

But it wasn't just some ordinary tree.

It was...

A yellow and blue one?

A yellow and purple one, you corrected yourself. It seemed that your time in the Antivoid had led to you to being able to forget what colors were. You facepalmed yourself.

A group of children laughed happily near you, playing tag with each other. You sighed, looking over at them. That was a life you had never been able to experience. Only for a few months.

"Nah, nah nah nah nah! You can't catch me~" Your friend teased. You groped onto their jacket. "Got you!"

"Hey, that doesn't count!" They giggled. 

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

You grinned as they realized their mistake. "Fine, I give up. You win." They playfully raised up their arms. "Now, Officer Y/N, arrest me, won't you?"

Ah, the good times...

Well, technically, not really good, but it was a favorite childhood memory of yours.

It was burning HOT. You groaned, looking for some shade.

The closest shade was the large tree that overshadowed anything and everything, so you trooped towards it, thinking about Outer.

You had promised him that you would be back.

But when?

The bracelet didn't seem to follow your commands, it seemed to just be an outside force controlling wherever you went. You jerked on the bracelet, but it refused. It refused to come off.

A sharp pain went through your head when you realized you had hit a tree. A DAMN. TREE. Why was life torturing you today?

You kicked at the tree, which just made you get a stubbed toe. Which just made you angrier.

Hey, can you stop kicking me?

Trees could talk?

You scoffed. Yeah, and walls could walk.

Walls can talk?

Wait, what?

You stopped kicking it. It sighed.

Much better. Respect your elders.

You looked up at the tree.

It was nothing less than strange.

Half of the side was yellow, with enticing golden apples hanging off of every branch. The other side was dark purple, covered with dark, shiny apples. You actually liked the dark ones more. They were less... bright.

Pray tell, human, what brings you here?

Oh yeah. You forgot that the tree could somehow talk.

"I don't know...?" You said aloud, feeling stupid.

There is much you do not know, little one.

Why was the tree talking to you as if you were a little kid?! Instead of voicing your anger, you scaled the width of the tree.

To put it honestly: It. Was. HUGE.

So you decided to just sit there and look down at the large town down below.

You didn't ask permission.

"Can I PLEASE sit down here in the shade?" You emphasized please and heard a huff coming from the tree. The voice was oddly feminine.

Yes, you may, little one. They calmed down and addressed you as a little one again. You tried not to sigh exasperatedly and sat down in the cool shade. A little breeze blew by, which you were glad of. It seemed like a summer in this AU.

Anyways, which AU were you exactly in?

Your mind immediately switched back to Outertale. How was Chara doing? How was Papyrus doing? How was Sans doing? Was Sans doing ok? Was Papyrus worried-

You felt a slight nudge from the left side and turned to be staring straight into some purple eyelights.

It was a matter of seconds when you finally reacted, tumbling down from the hill.

"Ow..." You rubbed your head, glaring at the skeleton snickering trying not to grin above. Wait, you recognized him...

Yellow crown, purple eyelights, mostly-purple clothes.

Nightmare?

But wait! Wasn't Nightmare already corrupted...?

That was strange. First it was Outertale, where you should've met Frisk. Instead, you met Chara the mini-demon. And they never mentioned any other humans, either. Every monster was friendly.

Now it was this. Even though Nightmare didn't seem very friendly... this was at least an improvement when it came to his corrupted form.

You got up, still rubbing your head.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water~" Your friend sang, dancing around. You sighed. It was literally like Dream and Nightmare in your case. You were Nightmare and they were Dream.

Shaking your head out of the memories, you glared up at Nightmare (or Night as you decided to call him.) But he was already gone. You got back up, trying to ignore the bump forming on your forehead and strolling back into the shade. There he was, reading a book.

A minute passed. Maybe two.

"Why are you staring at me?" Night finally asked and you blinked. "I was staring at you?"

"Well, yes. You were looking at me for 2 whole minutes!" And on cue, he dove back into his book. You turned your head away and sighed. Who knew what was happening everywhere else? Outer must really miss you...

You facepalmed. Nightmare looked at you bemusedly, then actually returned to his reading. You crossed your legs, laying back against the cool bark of the tree. There was not a cloud in the sky.

But you wished there were.

[AHGOFIAHBOEAIGHFOIHAAFOIHEOGISH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA]


	15. Chapter Fifteen

For the umpteenth time, you glanced up at the sky and wished that a cloud would somehow appear and block out all of the bright sunlight filtering in through the leaves. However, your wishes did not get granted and you groaned, sadly resigning yourself to the fact that there would never be a cloudy day today.

But who knows? Maybe things will change...

A shadow appeared from nearby, running towards the now-reading Nightmare. You inched away from him and grinned, waiting for whoever-it-was to crash into him.

"HELLO, BROTHER!" Stars, was this another Blue? You flinched but quickly came back to, smugly grinning at the now-being-smothered Nightmare. He glared back, then returned to the task of untangling his book from Dream's clothes.

"Hi Dream." He flatly greeted, pushing Dream off of him. Dream seemed to be overly excited and hyper today, you noticed.

"Igotsomenewfriendsandtheyweresonicetomeandionlyhadtohelpthemwithafewthings!" Dream finished the whole sentence in one breath. You let out a sigh. So that's why he's so excited. 

Nightmare, like you, didn't seem to buy it. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, looking over at the group of children playing down below. You realized you HAD seen Dream there, just he was in the circle of children playing, so you only seen glimpses of his golden attire.

"Are you sure that they're your real friends?" At this, Dream's smile drops as quickly as it came. He lowered his head.

"I know that you don't think they're my friends, but I promise they are! I just need to help them with a few things and then we'll be best friends!" Oops, bad choice. Nightmare seemed to have already decided that these kids were no good.

"Be on the watch, though, Dream. You know..." He trailed off and you watched the pair curiously. It was like Papyrus and Sans, Dream being Papyrus, Nightmare being an overly arrogant Sans. You snickered. Nightmare's head snapped up to glare at you. "Don't snicker at me like that."

"Hey, who's that?" Dream piped up, curiously looking at you. You grin lazily, stretching out your hand. "Name's Darkness. Nice to meet you?" Never mind the fact that you were using your web name.

A flash of... recognition flashed through Nightmare's face as quickly as it disappeared. "Darkness? What name is that?" He scoffed. You 'hmph'ed grumpily, crossing your arms. "I've only known you guys for a few seconds and you're telling me to give you my name." Let's not mention that I've known them for years, actually. You muttered to yourself mentally.

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N!" Dream chirped happily, ignoring Nightmare's warning glance and taking your hand, giving it an enthusiastic shake. You grinned at the happy little skele, trying to ignore the thought that this... happiness would be gone soon enough.

Wait...

"How did you know my name?" You blurted. Dream seemed equally confused.

"You told us...?"

"I never did!" You shook your head in surprise. Nightmare seemed equally shocked for once.

"Wait... do you know him?" Nightmare suspiciously asked. You shook your head, not trusting yourself enough to tell a lie. Especially not to a few of your favorite characters.

"I never got down to this." Nightmare shook his head, eyes turning into narrowed slits. "But where did you come from? You don't seem like any of the... village children as far as I know." At the words 'village children', he seemed to flinch at bit. But only you saw. Dream was still confused as hell.

"Do I know you?" Dream asked. You shook your head.

"Nightmare, I believe that she isn't part of the village children..." There it went. The flinch. This time, it didn't go unnoticed. "Brother! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dream. Don't worry about me." Nightmare gave a little smile at his brother and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Where did you come from, anyways?" Never mind the fact that no one had mentioned his curiosity. You decided to trust Dream and Nightmare with this one instead of telling a blatant lie.

"Magic." What else? Space warping wasn't supposed to be possible, anyways.

"Magic? Do the village children have it?" Dream asked, confused again. You shook your head. "Oh, right! You're not from here, right?" You nodded.

"Why don't you talk?" Nightmare asked from behind him, book left abandoned on his lap.

"Says the King of Quietness himself." You muttered, realizing how much it was like you calling him King Of Darkness. Fortunately, Dream didn't hear, but Nightmare did and gave you a death glare. You gave him one back, sticking out your tongue. Never mind the fact that you probably looked immature. Nightmare sighed, returning back to his book.

"Where are you from?" Dream piped up curiously. You groaned internally. How were you going to tell them? Oh, I just happened to come from this place where there's nothing left and only whiteness exists, then I went to this star-filled place named Outertale, and somehow that bracelet on my wrist managed to teleport me there? Yeah, no. They were NOT going to take well the fact that there might be other 'them's out there in the universe, heck, even multiverse.

"I came from this place really far away with magic...?" There was a questioning tone underneath it, and Nightmare didn't seem convinced, but Dream seemed to be for the time being. "Oh, it's okay if you don't want to be specific!" Stars, this cinnamon roll was going to destroy you with cuteness one day... 

"Thanks, Dream." That also saved me a lot of explaining, You mentally added. Lately you've been talking to yourself a lot. Hm.

"Anyways, what are you going to do here?" Nightmare spoke, an undertone of rudeness to his voice. He made it pretty clear that you weren't welcome here.

And heck, you really had no idea what you were going to be doing.

"Maybe I'll just stay here for the time being...?" Never mind the fact that Nightmare probably sees your hesitance.

"Oh, ok!" Dream laughed. "Now I need to help someone!" He plucked a golden apple and you didn't miss the fact that Nightmare looked envious. "See you!" He ran down the hill towards the small town.

The mass of children was getting larger...

You had a bad feeling about this.

~~~

As the children neared, you realized they weren't children. They were teenagers, looking at about 11 or 12 years old. However, you still believed that you were a bit taller than them. Tension hung in the air as they drew closer and closer. You looked down, almost unconsciously getting up to your feet and into a strange half-fighting, half-relaxed stance. You looked down at Nightmare. He seemed to be absorbed in his book, however you noticed his hands were shaking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Nightmare." The leader of the group yelled, their bodies getting larger and larger. By the time they reached you both, they were about a few inches shorter than you. You grinned. It would be easy taking them down.

"And who may this be?" The brown-haired leader turned to you with unforgiving black eyes, his voice a mocking sneer.

"And who may this... dumbass... be?" You emphasized "dumbass" and snickered. His face contorted into a full sneer. "No one talks about me like that."

"Oh yeah? Well, get ready idiot. I've come from the 7 rings of Hell to get to you guys." The rest of the group backed away a little, and you registered shock on the leader's face before he started puffing up like a large red balloon. It was evident that he had never been talked to this rudely before. You resolved to find his mother and ask what kind of child she was raising. It was obvious he had never learned manners. And hygiene, for that matter.

"I'm Linux." The boy raised his hand, suddenly brightly smiling. The rest of the group looked confused. They weren't here for what they came for now?

"Darkness." You stated shortly, avoiding his handshake.

"Darkness? What kind of name is that?" One boy from the crowd hooted, bursting out into laughter. You glared at him. "It's a name designed to fuck you up, that's what." He immediately clammed up, and the other members of the group looked at each other, unsure of what to do. You looked back at Nightmare. He was watching both of you, but upon eye contact with you, he buried his face back into the book, giving an indignant huff. You grinned, then turning back to deal with these people.

"You think you're so cool." Another voice, specifically a girl's, piped up. She pushed her way through the group, snarling at you and blowing her auburn hair away. She looked petite, but you knew that she was a formidable opponent.

"Stand aside, Sani." With a reluctant glare, she sidled back into the crowd. Linux turned back to you, smiling. "So, what are you here for?"

"Why not?" You retorted. His face was contorting rapidly, and you knew you were getting on his nerves. For some reason, that brought on a wave of satisfaction. 

"I asked. Why. Are. You. Here." His patience was running out, and teeth clenched, he waited for your answer.

Your eyes flickered to the side, and then he finally knew. He bellowed. "You're going to try to protect him? What are you, his girlfriend or something?"

Instant repulsion.

Instead of spewing a bunch of profanity nobody's mother would let their child use, you replaced it with a swift kick to the leader. He crumpled to the ground and the group surged forward.

"Feisty, huh?" He groaned, holding his stomach. 

"Keep doing that, I'll hit you in the more painful parts." You snarled, pointing your finger at him. Your backpack lay abandoned on the soft grass next to Nightmare, who was watching the fight quietly. Linux stopped talking and limped a few feet away, still clutching his stomach. You rolled your eyes. Geez! That hit isn't going to cause internal bleeding.

A dark-haired boy pounced first. Instead of hitting you, you punched him square in the face. 

And almost broke your knuckles in the process.

Dammit! You mentally cursed, nursing your now-aching knuckles. Oh, who cares!

Then a few others charged at you.

Goodbye, goodbye, and goodbye! Adrenaline was surging through you, and within a few minutes, the opponents had either gotten their eyes scratched and gouged, or was nursing various parts of the face where your nails had reached. You made a mental note to always keep your nails long enough to attack someone when necessary.

The rest of the group were staring, dumbfounded. The weak girl they thought you would be was gone, replaced with a killing machine. Or at least that's what they thought. You grinned. "Who else?" You challenged.

Then another group of children come by. "Where's Dr- oh. It's our worst Nightmare." The other group sidled up, pushing you out of their way and looking greedily at the tree. You saw their eyes. They wanted... those apples.

"Don't...!" Nightmare stood up, only to be kicked to the ground by the leader of the second group. He winced, and you sprinted over, separating the skeleton from the human.

"Oh, another mistake." This leader sneered. Judging by his looks, he was about a few months older than the other leader, who was long gone.

"Oh, another fucking idiot that wants to bitch around with me. So, you wanna burn in hell? Because today's your day!" A few members unknowingly took a step back, kind of afraid of the girl with half-crazed eyes. But they soon recovered.

"Not as cowardly as them, huh?" The leader pointed to the disappearing first group. "Out of my way, little girl." 

Those words were just about the last things to say.

You kicked him in his family jewels and scratched his forehead, then kicking him again. And again. And again.

"Bad choice." You snarled, kicking him aside. He leaped up agilely and attempted to punch you. You dodged his slow and clumsy moves.

A fist struck you from behind.

You whirled around and scratched the person straight in the eye. They yowled, falling off of the hill. This fight was comically similar to King Of the Hill in bully mode. Right now you only had one goal in mind: Protect Nightmare and the tree. However sarcastic that damn tree was, you knew that it was bad letting those kids get ahold of the apples.

"Goodbye, goodbye, and goodbye!" You muttered under your breath, swiping and slashing through the sea of children.

"Why are you even protecting him?" The leader asked as the rest of the group stumbled back into the town. You didn't attempt to stop them. But at his words...

"He's nothing but a mistake."

You kicked him across the face. Welp, he just violated his second chance.

You whirled around, grinning at Nightmare. "You alright?"

"I didn't need help!" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah, sure you didn't." You rolled your eyes, stepping a few feet closer.

"I could've finished them off on my own!"

"What was that thing with the "pretending-to-be-reading-a-book" then?" You asked. He realized he was caught. "Uh... that wasn't a lie! It was real!" He protested.

"Oh, come on, Night. I know it wasn't." The way you said his name... sounded familiar. You hadn't just called him Nightmare. You had called him Night. Not such a bad person after all, he decided.

"But I can deal with them next time." He grumbled, picking up his book. You laughed, laying down next to him and yawning.

Maybe you had just avoided sparking a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all for not updating on AO3, homework's killing me ;-; -FrostStar/Ink Sans


	16. Chapter Sixteen

As the children neared, you realized they weren't children. They were teenagers, looking at about 11 or 12 years old. However, you still believed that you were a bit taller than them. Tension hung in the air as they drew closer and closer. You looked down, almost unconsciously getting up to your feet and into a strange half-fighting, half-relaxed stance. You looked down at Nightmare. He seemed to be absorbed in his book, however you noticed his hands were shaking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Nightmare." The leader of the group yelled, their bodies getting larger and larger. By the time they reached you both, they were about a few inches shorter than you. You grinned. It would be easy taking them down.

"And who may this be?" The brown-haired leader turned to you with unforgiving black eyes, his voice a mocking sneer.

"And who may this... dumbass... be?" You emphasized "dumbass" and snickered. His face contorted into a full sneer. "No one talks about me like that."

"Oh yeah? Well, get ready idiot. I've come from the 7 rings of Hell to get to you guys." The rest of the group backed away a little, and you registered shock on the leader's face before he started puffing up like a large red balloon. It was evident that he had never been talked to this rudely before. You resolved to find his mother and ask what kind of child she was raising. It was obvious he had never learned manners. And hygiene, for that matter.

"I'm Linux." The boy raised his hand, suddenly brightly smiling. The rest of the group looked confused. They weren't here for what they came for now?

"Darkness." You stated shortly, avoiding his handshake.

"Darkness? What kind of name is that?" One boy from the crowd hooted, bursting out into laughter. You glared at him. "It's a name designed to fuck you up, that's what." He immediately clammed up, and the other members of the group looked at each other, unsure of what to do. You looked back at Nightmare. He was watching both of you, but upon eye contact with you, he buried his face back into the book, giving an indignant huff. You grinned, then turning back to deal with these people.

"You think you're so cool." Another voice, specifically a girl's, piped up. She pushed her way through the group, snarling at you and blowing her auburn hair away. She looked petite, but you knew that she was a formidable opponent.

"Stand aside, Sani." With a reluctant glare, she sidled back into the crowd. Linux turned back to you, smiling. "So, what are you here for?"

"Why not?" You retorted. His face was contorting rapidly, and you knew you were getting on his nerves. For some reason, that brought on a wave of satisfaction. 

"I asked. Why. Are. You. Here." His patience was running out, and teeth clenched, he waited for your answer.

Your eyes flickered to the side, and then he finally knew. He bellowed. "You're going to try to protect him? What are you, his girlfriend or something?"

Instant repulsion.

Instead of spewing a bunch of profanity nobody's mother would let their child use, you replaced it with a swift kick to the leader. He crumpled to the ground and the group surged forward.

"Feisty, huh?" He groaned, holding his stomach. 

"Keep doing that, I'll hit you in the more painful parts." You snarled, pointing your finger at him. Your backpack lay abandoned on the soft grass next to Nightmare, who was watching the fight quietly. Linux stopped talking and limped a few feet away, still clutching his stomach. You rolled your eyes. Geez! That hit isn't going to cause internal bleeding.

A dark-haired boy pounced first. Instead of hitting you, you punched him square in the face. 

And almost broke your knuckles in the process.

Dammit! You mentally cursed, nursing your now-aching knuckles. Oh, who cares!

Then a few others charged at you.

Goodbye, goodbye, and goodbye! Adrenaline was surging through you, and within a few minutes, the opponents had either gotten their eyes scratched and gouged, or was nursing various parts of the face where your nails had reached. You made a mental note to always keep your nails long enough to attack someone when necessary.

The rest of the group were staring, dumbfounded. The weak girl they thought you would be was gone, replaced with a killing machine. Or at least that's what they thought. You grinned. "Who else?" You challenged.

Then another group of children come by. "Where's Dr- oh. It's our worst Nightmare." The other group sidled up, pushing you out of their way and looking greedily at the tree. You saw their eyes. They wanted... those apples.

"Don't...!" Nightmare stood up, only to be kicked to the ground by the leader of the second group. He winced, and you sprinted over, separating the skeleton from the human.

"Oh, another mistake." This leader sneered. Judging by his looks, he was about a few months older than the other leader, who was long gone.

"Oh, another fucking idiot that wants to bitch around with me. So, you wanna burn in hell? Because today's your day!" A few members unknowingly took a step back, kind of afraid of the girl with half-crazed eyes. But they soon recovered.

"Not as cowardly as them, huh?" The leader pointed to the disappearing first group. "Out of my way, little girl." 

Those words were just about the last things to say.

You kicked him in his family jewels and scratched his forehead, then kicking him again. And again. And again.

"Bad choice." You snarled, kicking him aside. He leaped up agilely and attempted to punch you. You dodged his slow and clumsy moves.

A fist struck you from behind.

You whirled around and scratched the person straight in the eye. They yowled, falling off of the hill. This fight was comically similar to King Of the Hill in bully mode. Right now you only had one goal in mind: Protect Nightmare and the tree. However sarcastic that damn tree was, you knew that it was bad letting those kids get ahold of the apples.

"Goodbye, goodbye, and goodbye!" You muttered under your breath, swiping and slashing through the sea of children.

"Why are you even protecting him?" The leader asked as the rest of the group stumbled back into the town. You didn't attempt to stop them. But at his words...

"He's nothing but a mistake."

You kicked him across the face. Welp, he just violated his second chance.

You whirled around, grinning at Nightmare. "You alright?"

"I didn't need help!" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah, sure you didn't." You rolled your eyes, stepping a few feet closer.

"I could've finished them off on my own!"

"What was that thing with the "pretending-to-be-reading-a-book" then?" You asked. He realized he was caught. "Uh... that wasn't a lie! It was real!" He protested.

"Oh, come on, Night. I know it wasn't." The way you said his name... sounded familiar. You hadn't just called him Nightmare. You had called him Night. Not such a bad person after all, he decided.

"But I can deal with them next time." He grumbled, picking up his book. You laughed, laying down next to him and yawning.

Maybe you had just avoided sparking a tragedy.


	17. Chapter 17

You noticed the flash of golden first.

Admittedly, it was a really, really hot day outside and almost everything seemed bathed in sunlight, but you were sure Nightmare would've seen Dream first if he HAD NOT BEEN READING A BOOK LIKE THE BOOKWORM HE WAS.

Stars, you really needed to calm down your thoughts sometimes.

"Hello brother!" Dream skipped towards the both of you and you waved tiredly. After a long few months of not doing combat in the anti void, even the slightest punch took away a token of your energy. Lazy couch potato.

"It's a nice day outside, isn't it...?" Nightmare looked up from reading his book aloud. To be honest, when he had been reading out loud, you could only hear parts of muttered gibberish. Not to mention the fact that that reading whiz literally flipped one page a millisecond.

"Of course! I helped someone today!" You tried your best to smile at him. For him, every good deed was an accomplishment, and you didn't want to ruin his happy mood by pointing out that evil usually happens at least once or twice in a regular person's life. Actually, there was no such thing as "regular", but you just happened to think that. Thoughts are uncontrollable.

At least, in your case.

"You're still here?" Nightmare peeked up from his book and noticed you almost immediately, laying in the shade of the large tree and also arguing with the tree's (oddly feminine) resident.

No, that is not how you do it my child.

Stars, she was infuriating.

"Do you know you talk like an old lady?" You contradicted, lowering your voice to a whisper. Nightmare snickered silently from behind his book. Dream looked appalled.

I am a few millennial years older than you, human. There was no mistaking the transparent truth in her words.

"That's right!" Dream laughed. You looked over at him in surprise. "You guys can hear her?" Gosh, how have you survived? You added mentally.

"Of course! But you're the first one other than us that can!" Welllll, technically you were not supposed to be part of this AU, and you survived that anti void, why not this? You dismissed the thought of being special. Heck, if being special meant being famous, that would never fit the description of you, rogue AU traveler.

"Don't you have something else to get to?" You would've lashed out with a quick comeback if it were someone else. But instead of carrying the usual rudeness that most people seemed to add into those words, there was inexplicable kindness in it.

"I don't... belong here." 

"Don't be silly! Of course you do!" Dream giggled. Nightmare suddenly looked interested, his half-closed eyes snapping back to full alert.

Those words...

They reminded himself of himself.

Always left behind, scorned, never belonged...

He pushed those thoughts away.

"What do you mean by, 'don't belong'?" You could almost see the quizzical look behind the hard expression of the purple eyelights.

"Uh, let's just say that I never really fit in?" You shrugged, yawning and stretching out your arms.

Nightmare didn't push it. But judging by that stubborn look in his eyes, you were sure he probably was going to ask about it later on.

"Don't you have a home?"

Ok, that hit home. Hard.

"Why do you need to know?" You asked, your voice infused with some barely-noticeable irritation. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Dream apologized, obviously realizing he had hit a nerve. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it!"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." You agreed, then becoming silent once more. Dream plopped down in the middle of you and Nightmare, looking up at the sky and into the sun. How was he not blind? You shrugged. Magic. Or the author.

[NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL GODDAMMIT-]

*TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES*

"Where are you going after this?" Dream asked after a while of silence.

"...I... don't know." You replied wistfully, looking up at the sky. A few clouds were drifting towards the sun, and to be honest, you really wished you had lived in this AU. It was peaceful, it was happy... oh yeah. You remembered the fact that the children were a lot less hygienic than from back in your world.

Interesting how it was "your world".

It was oddly quiet for a while.

"Hey, Dream!" A familiar voice shouted, breaking all three of you out of your trances. You hissed silently, feeling your arms tense up.

"Hi, Linux!" Dream yelled happily, waving at him. He waved back before noticing... you. His face turned downwards into a scowl before a bright smile took its place again.

"So, did you get around to... helping us again?" Nightmare looked up in shock with a scowl, realizing the boy that had just attempted to torment him was actually Dream's "friend". He noticed your grimace and realized you had remembered too. After all, how easy was it to forget that you had just hit the guy in the stomach? Seriously, it had been only about 30 minutes ago.

Your face turned right into a downward grimace as you glared at Linux. He ignored you, concentrating only on Dream. Dream seemed to be totally unaware of everything else happening and turned around to introduce Linux to Nightmare-

Before catching a glimpse of his face.

"Brother? Are you alright?" There was no mistaking the scowl that had taken place from Nightmare's usual bored expression. But instead of just telling Dream, instead, he forced a smile upon his face. "I'm alright, Dream. Just some bad memories." It was surprising how easy it was for that lie to slip out.

As if he hadn't been lying the whole time, You thought, not even covering your scowl. Dream took notice. "Is everything alright, Y/N?" Linux began to look impatient, his arms twitching. You imagined he probably wanted to punch you in the face and mentally chuckled.

"Yeah, everything's alright." Dream looked relieved, before- "Yeah, totally, since this guy just harassed your brother, oh, I don't know?" You pretended to tap your chin. "About 30 minutes ago while you were gone."

For a few seconds, it was hard to tell the difference between both brother's faces.

Except for the fact that Dream was thoroughly horrified, and the fact that Nightmare was internally cringing.

"Did you-" Dream turned, but Linux was gone, like he had never been there.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dream looked crestfallen. "I could've helped."

It was a beautiful evening. Linux was nowhere to be seen and Dream and Nightmare were talking it out, of course, with you in the vicinity, interrupting the gooey moments once in a while.

"I..." It was the first time you saw Nightmare at a loss for words.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to see..." Nightmare looked down at his book, not even interested in it anymore. You yawned, stretching out. Your hands poked Dream's golden attire. "Sorry." You apologized shortly. Dream didn't say anything, too shocked by such a betrayal coming from Linux and his friends. Dream had thought that they were good people, good friends... yet they did this to his brother?

"You didn't want to see me what?" Dream pressed, his large golden eyelights caring. You silently chuckled at Dream's naivety. However, a sound escaped you and Nightmare quickly glared at you before turning back to the matter at hand.

"I didn't want to ruin... your innocence."

"His naivety?" You suggested. Nightmare didn't even nod, looking down at his book the same way a guilty child would look down at their shoes.

"You could've asked, brother. I could've helped." Dream's tone was both indignant and kind at the same time. Guess he wasn't ALWAYS a positive spirit.

"I didn't want help." Nightmare blurted out. "I could've dealt with it on my own." His eyelights shifted to your eyes, almost pleading. "You can ask her."

You deliberated. Should you tell the truth? Or tell the lie? Either way, Dream seemed to already know. You took a deep breath.

"Then why didn't you fight back?" You asked.

"I could have if you didn't!" He shot back. Dream observed the scene, wide-eyed.

"Then why did they bully you everyday?" Immediately, you knew that was a mistake. Nightmare's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He hissed. "And how do you know I was-" 

"You were bullied everyday?" Dream asked, his voice soft. You turned towards him and realized that his eyes were brimming with tears.

Nightmare had nothing to say to this. Dream turned to you and you nodded. He didn't question how you knew, but he knew that it was the truth.

"I could've helped!" He buried his face in his clothes, and judging by the heaving of his chest, he was crying. Nightmare looked panicked before turning his face to you, his eyelights shining with the pressure of the betrayal. This is your fault, his eyes seemed to say.

"I'm so useless..." He mumbled out, his voice muffled but still clear. 

That's when you knew you had gone too far.

Dream suddenly found himself enveloped in a warm and comforting presence. "It's not your fault..." You whispered, hugging the crying skeleton.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"...It's mine. I'm sorry." You mumbled. 

"No, it's not yours." Nightmare sidled up next to Dream, putting his arms around him. "It's my fault for not telling the truth..." His eyelights were tender and exposed. You realized it was the first time you had ever seen Nightmare so... exposed.

Despite the tears, Dream smiled. A genuine one. "All along..." He whispered. "You were only trying to protect me?"

"...Yes..." Nightmare admitted, still sheepish. Dream threw himself towards Nightmare, hugging him tightly. 

It was a few minutes before they let go again.

"Thank you, brother. But I think I'm old enough to know about all of this." Dream smiled thankfully. "And thank YOU, Y/N, for telling the truth." A wave of satisfaction ran through you as you smiled back. Suddenly Nightmare's stare didn't seem so hostile anymore. In fact, it seemed almost... relieved.

Thank you, those eyes said. You nodded your head, hoping that this was all for the best.

After all, it was going to be only a short while before you were leaving again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A golden glow was cast over the little unnamed town that was once loved and revered by Dream. However, after all that he had heard, he looked at the town a little differently. There's good people and bad people... He reminded himself. But at least a few of the bad ones can be helped. That had occurred to him a long time ago, but only then was he beginning to see these words in a new light. Most of the people he had helped had thanked him without any genuine gratitude. The old man he had visited today, though, had. He realized he was seeing the difference. And he didn't really like it.

"Hey bud, you okay?" He flinched, then realizing that you were crouching right next to him. "You seem a bit lost."

Why did she call me 'bud'? It just didn't seem to suit you. "I'm... alright." Dream fibbed. You noticed but decided not to ask. It was probably a large blow to him, realizing that his so-called 'friends' were teasing his brother the whole time. No, not teasing, you decided. Bullying. That had a more truthful ring to it.

And suddenly, a loud hiss sounded in your ear. You almost jumped up, scrambling away from Dream and immediately putting a few feet between everything except for the grass and sky. When you finally lifted your head up, you realized, it was...

A cat?

An unbelievably large cat, that is. You assumed it was a monster (oh how you hated that word and the things it implied) and that it was probably not going to harm Dream, considering the fact it was a few feet away from him. Dream surprisingly smiled. "Hey Neil!" He called, waving. Neil turned his cat-like eyes towards you and, eyes narrowed, hissed yet again. "Who is this?" His deep baritone surprised you, but it wasn't long before you recovered and backed down another few steps. Apparently satisfied, Neil sits down next to Dream and pats (WAIT, WHAT?!) his head.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to each other! Neil, this is Y/- I mean Darkness. Darkness, this is Neil!" 

You both stared at each other, Neil showing more animosity than you would've preferred.

Dream began to feel uncomfortable. "Is.. everything alright?" You both continued staring.

"Hello?"

Finally, after you made it clear you wouldn't back down, Neil broke his gaze and looked down to Dream. You took a closer look at Neil. Two ears, a ragged and patched dress (?), something that looked suspiciously like a ripped scarf (it reminded you of Geno), and a tail that kept flicking back and forth. And lo and behold, (you almost shuddered), a stub where the left arm was supposed to be, tied by the ragged shirt. Neil also looked dirty, but instead of a sly smile where it had been before he had seen Dream, there was a genuine smile.

You mentally facepalmed. You were becoming a gender assumer.

You decided just to give Neil they/them pronouns for now. Ehh, you couldn't really care less.

Instead of sitting down with Neil and Dream, you trodded up to the tree (where Night was reading again, no surprise) and sat down, watching the sunset. After a few minutes, Night put down his book and joined you, watching dusk slowly settle over the little towns.

I prevented a tragedy. You grinned, realizing how precious it was to alter fate. Maybe you could SAVE everyone after all... 

And maybe you could be the savior for once.

No, of course not. You shook your head, which was drooping down. You finally realized how sleepy you were after a few days of no sleep.

No, Frisk is always the savior...

They always will be...

But who was the savior in my world, then?

Who was the "Frisk" in my world?

Who was the "Chara"?

Oh, who am I asking.

I'm such an idiot.

There was NEVER a Frisk and Chara...

Was there?

Your head completely drooped down and your body crumpled like a rag doll, suddenly tumbling down the hill. As you (unelegantly) got woken up from your two-second-long nap, your world was suddenly 1. Grass and 2. Light.

Wait, light?

"What the-" Nightmare began to say, about to grin but noticing the glow. You tumbled headfirst into an opening portal.

"Wait-" Before either brothers or Neil could realize what had happened, the portal was gone, as if you had never been there.

Oh please, save me the misery... You thought, tumbling around in thin air. It kind of felt like flying, but with a lot less elegance. And then came the squishing and all those other things you really, really hated.

I was just having some fun and laughter... Well, the portal wasn't opening up to Dreamtale again...

Right?

You hit your head headfirst on a smooth, cold floor and sat up immediately, groaning and rubbing your head. A beautiful dusk, a smiling Dream and Neil...

You were back?


	20. Chapter Twenty

...

What IS your real name anyways? I'm sure that that can't be it.

So, what's your name?

I promise I won't laugh! Just please???

Hmph. Fine. I'll do that LATER, after you tell me.

You also want one of my chocolate bars? NO!!!

Pleaseeee???

Fine.

I know your name can't be Y/N, can it?

How do I know? I literally just SAID a few sentences and you look like you're hyperventilating-

What do you mean? Come on, I promise I won't laugh! 

Pinky promise? No problem!

Oh come on! You were just going to say it!

...

That's a PRETTY name! What do you mean, "it sounds bad"?

Oh, it's your real name, huh? The one your parents gave to you?

Well, why are you so unhappy?

You want to decide your own name? And your own fate?

Oh, ####, you're thinking too much!

No...

Sorry then, I'll go back to using Y/N-

HEY, DON'T NOOGIE THE HUMAN!

GET OFF OF ME!

OI, YA HEAR? LET GO OF ME!

*Laughter*

\---

For a few seconds you paused, thinking that maybe fate was taunting you again. Seriously, you just thought you weren't going to return to Dreamtale again, but here you were again! Back in Dreamtale.

"Guys?" You called, attempting to turn their attention your way. Nightmare shook his head and buried his face back into the book. Typical Night.

But what you questioned the most was Dream's ignorance.

He ignored you and kept on talking to Neil, smiling and laughing all the way. It kind of reminded you of her...

You took a tentative step forward, another, another...

Until you smashed into an invisible wall.

"What the-?" You put your hands out, trying to find the invisible wall, instead meeting a unyielding... thing that blocked you from Dream and Nightmare. You walked along the length of it and kept trying to find an entrance, but there seemed to be nothing.

Until you hit another invisible wall.

"What is this thing???" You jumped and tried to find an entrance, but it just didn't seem to yield. 

You backed away and stared at the scene. Night had put down his book and was watching the sun slowly go down, without you by his side.

But where was the sun?

That's when you realized that there was something other than that scene here.

White.

white.

white

everything was white

Where am I?

Oh stars, please don't tell me...

Yep, you were back.

Back in the place which you never dreamed you could've gone back to again.

WHY OF ALL FUCKING DAYS-

Ok, besides your evident rage, mayyybbbeee you were even less happy than anyone expected.

Can I just- RAGE QUIT NOW-

Well, it was obvious you couldn't.

Back into the Anti Void.

Who knew? Back to the place where it all started...

You blinked, then sitting down onto the ground again. The only thing you could trust now was the bracelet, and it didn't seem to be budging anytime soon, its charms clattering noisily against each other. Everything you saw was a complete white, except for, of course, your clothes and backpack.

Speaking of that...

You rummaged in your backpack and pulled out the now-broken phone, its rainbow case making it prominent to anything within a few hundred miles. Literally. It almost blinded your eyes, all those reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples-

Black?

And that's when you noticed you weren't alone.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"What the-" You immediately skittered away from the unexpected person staring at you. Well, not a person. More like a...

Skeleton?

And they were... naked?

"Oh my holy shitzy Jesus Christ-" You tried your best not to hyperventilate and ultimately failed, putting your hands over your heart. "That scared me-"

They just stared blankly at you with their blank white eyelights.

"Uhh, hello?" You yelled. They didn't flinch or respond in any way. You inched closer.

"Hellooooooo?"

Their gaze was fixated on the broken phone in your hand. It was at this time you wished that you had asked Alphys to fix the phone, totally not to annoy your favorite group chat (ok, maybbeeeeee a little bit.).

"Dude, are you okay?" You waved your hand over their eyes and they didn't even blink, shifting their gaze back to you. For some reason, this strange... person felt unnaturally blank...

And their gaze was slightly unnerving.

Ok, maybe not slightly.

Very.

"You're freaking me out, HELLO?"

No response.

"HELLO??????"

Even less of a response than before, which was virtually nothing.

"ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Nada.

"Hell-" Suddenly you remembered something. Someone's backstory? About being in the anti void alone?

You shrugged. Eh, they weren't alone anymore.

You sat down next to the skeleton as you tried to sort your thoughts out while recalling the memory. For some reason, the time in the anti void (not this time, did you really have that bad of a memory?) had shortened your memory span, and you could barely remember people's faces without them being painted over by white. It kind of reminded you of something called...

Lost...

What was it again?

Something about souls?

Lost Souls?

Lost SOULs?

What was the difference again? You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts. What met you was another expanse of endless white.

You sighed. 

Where was that thing that allowed you to see into everyone else's lives again?

You facepalmed. Now you sounded like a creepy stalker.

"Hello?" You tried again. Actually, you already knew it wasn't going to work. Which surprised you. You sighed. Stupid memory loss...

Well, not really memory loss as just being an idiot and forgetting things.

Ok, where was I again?

"Hi? My name is Dark?" A little name-shortening couldn't hurt. They just stared at you like you were an alien from space. (Well technically, you were a rogue human from an AU that wasn't even supposed to allow people to get out of it in the first place- but that was something for later.)

"Do you have a-" He just stared at you. Seriously, it was getting to you...

But instead of panicking, you shrugged, surprising yourself.

"Suit yourself. How ya doing?"

And with that, you launched into a chat that included you and that random skelly. Mostly just you doing the talking though. You thought that maybe once or twice you heard a grunt or shift, but other than that? Well...

You were just beginning to lose track of time. Was it day or night? Was it a few minutes or a day? Was it a week or a whole year? You shook your head and laughed at yourself. "I must really be going crazy."

"And I'm talking to myself."

"Totally normal behavior."

"..."

"Are you alright?" You asked the skeleton. He just looked down, his gaze fixated on the colorful phone case you held loosely in your hand. You looked down as well.

"Pretty, huh? A splash of color in this void we know as hell..." Whether or not they had an aversion to curse words or anything of that sort, they didn't show it.

"So-" Suddenly a shadow was cast over both of you. Both of your heads snapped up. Something was falling...

It was too late to dodge.

"OH MY HOLY-" You spat out whatever-it-was. Yellow stuff? It drenched your clothes and spilled out onto the floor (?) around you.

You heard laughter and turned around with demonic eyes flaring. It was enough to make even the strongest man cower.

Totally.

"OI, C'MERE YOU-!" You punched the skeleton playfully and they winced. "Ow, that hurt-"

"Wait a minute..."

"YOU CAN TALK????" You shook their body back and forth until their teeth chattered. Still, they smiled. "Of course I can!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO-" The skeleton was staring down at themselves.

"Is this what... emotions feel like?"

All of a sudden, the memories hit you.

Ink.

Paint.

Anti void.

Sitting there forever.

Man, that's kind of sad.

Ok, sad was an understatement. But still, you felt for the poor guy. Then her turned to you with a large beam.

"Hi!" He said, as if he had never acknowledged your existence. You took that to be a large offense.

"Dude, I was here the whole time, and all you say is 'hi'?"

"Oh, uh... sorry!"

Then another shadow came over. You had the sense to move away from the splatter zone before green paint splashed all over the skeleton.

"Oh, yuck!" They spat some green paint out, somehow still grinning. "What-"

You watched as layers and layers of paint splashed onto that same spot, creating a rainbow mess and coating the skeleton with paint from head to toe.

A paintbrush appeared.

What the- WHY CAN'T I DO THAT???? You wiggled your hands, not really expecting something to happen. You were just an ordinary human...

Lost in your own thoughts, you didn't see the skeleton pick up the paintbrush and (modestly) paint himself some clothes, and a large-as-hell scarf. You didn't notice him sneaking up behind you, and definitely did not realize that he was about to-

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" You shrieked in a high-pitched tone and kicked the guy in the family jewels. Except he didn't have any...?

[Fridge you all, I don't do smut or lemon so I'm going with normal old skeleton anatomy.]

"Ow, that hurt-" He sat down and stared at you, as if just noticing you for the first time.

He reached out a hand.

"So, what's your name?"


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

"Boi." You facepalmed. The skeleton looked confused. "You didn't know my name the whole time?!"

"What whole time?"

You sighed. "Never mind then." It would be a good chance for another start. "So, heya. My name's Dark. What's yours?" It slipped out of your mouth before you realized that the skeleton (skskskskskskskskskskeletonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-) probably didn't have a name.

"Uh... I don't, uh, know?" Now they really seemed confused. "I just woke up here-"

"THEN LET'S GET YOU ONE YOU LITTLE SKELLY!" You yelled and he jumped, both of his eyelights turning into exclamation marks.

"Uh..." He looked pretty strange with clothes on, especially that scarf. His bare feet were covered in black marks that you couldn't see very clearly. A large ink splat also appeared on his cheek (?).

"How about..."

"Hm..." The skeleton attempted to swish his brush around and a bunch of ink flew off the end, splattering you with ink again. "I can do this-"

He turned around to find you glaring at him and apologetically smiled.

"Let's see-" He attempted to paint something random. The ink bloomed out on the floor and something occurred as the void unfurled.

"Hm...?" He ignored you, who was still spitting and trying to get the taste of ink out of your mouth. Now all your clothes were drenched. Just great.

It took you quite a while to get the taste of paint out of your mouth, and when you looked up, the skeleton was staring at... something?

You realized it was a green butterfly and shrugged. Ehh, wasn't really your problem.

"Look at that!" He pointed to the butterfly. "It's so pretty!"

You rolled your eyes with your back faced towards him. No need to let him know you were being kind of rude. "It's called a butterfly."

"A fluttershy?"

OH GODS PLEASE NO. JUST- NO MORE EQUESTRIAN NAMES. "No, a butterfly."

"A butter fly?"

"Much better."

"A fly butter? Butter fly?" He laughed to himself before painting some more. A few drops of paint also splattered here and there, creating a tapestry that you would've never imagine would unfurl in such a blank world like this.

You shrugged. Eh, it was really none of your business.

Neither of you noticed the receding color in the skeleton's clothes.

~????????? Days/Months/Hours later~

"Hey-" You reached out and poked his shoulder. 

No response...

Normally he would cheerfully jump up and greet you, so this was new.

Unless...

"Hey random skeleton? You okay there?" You tried communicating with him and failed. He just stared at the ground as if nothing had ever happened.

Around you, colors slowly faded away.

His scarf and the rest of his clothes faded into white, with black outlines.

"Are you okay?"

"Hellooooo?" You waved in front of his face. He didn't even blink.

Oh stars no, please not again...

You felt kind of... empty.

Everything came crashing down on you.

Your betrayal, your friend's death, losing your friends again and again...

Was it just too much for a normal girl to bear?

"I'm sorry... I should've known sooner..." You muttered to the ground.

It just didn't feel like enough.

"Hey, are you here?" You asked the skeleton next to you. He didn't respond.

"So we just gotta wait, huh?" You let out a weak chuckle.

"Well, so be it."

It seemed to take years for the next paint rain to come.

Now instead of groaning over your clothes being ruined, you just sat there and enjoyed it. Who wouldn't enjoy a splash of color now and then? Besides, your clothes were pretty much ruined as they were. No reason trying to keep them clean anymore.

"Hey!" The skeleton yelled behind you. You turned around and grinned at his happy, smiling self.

"About that time..."

"Sorry- wait, what was I saying again?"

You burst out into laughter at the skeleton's confused face.

"How about we give you a name first, then talk about that?"

"Sure!" He seemed happy and perked up.

"How about..." You pretended to stroke your invisible beard.

"Ink?"

The skeleton thought about it for a minute before breaking into a large smile.

"That's a great name! So my name will be Ink!"

"Ok, hello there Ink." You held your hand out in mock formality. He paid you no heed, preoccupied with painting and drawing again. You sighed. If he were to go blank again...

The way his eyes had stared blankly into yours was already seared into your mind, and it gave you some chills down your spine. No way you were ever going through that again.

"Hey Ink-" The name slipped out of your mouth like you already knew him before. Which, technically, was true. 

"Hm?" He grunted, preoccupied in coloring the void floor.

"How about we find a way to keep those paints intact? And those colors?" Oh, fuck inconspicious-ness, I'll do this the hard way. "Because it was kind of awkward..."

It was as if the thought of those paints made him feel a bit sad, because his posture sagged down as quickly as he had perked up before.

"Oh, alright... so what do we put them in?" There was plenty of paint puddles scattered around the void. That would be easy to collect. But how could you get some containers?

"Hey uh... can you just paint some?" You tried. He nodded.

Before saying, "Wait, I can do that?"

You facepalmed, trying to hide your smile. "Of course you can." You deadpanned.

"Good idea!" With a swish, he began to paint obsessively again. You sighed, watching him paint. There was a certain elegance to paintbrushes nothing else could mimic.

Within a span of a few minutes (including you digging into your backpack), he was done.

"Anyways! All..." He started collecting the paints in the little vials with heart-shaped tops. You joined in too, before he frowned.

"What's the matter?"


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

"Well, I forgot about one thing..." He pointed towards a pink puddle nearby. You could already guess what it held.

"Can't you just paint another container?"

"Too, uh... lazy?"

That response surprised you. Ink was almost never lazy. So he had to be lying. His eyes were shifting to and fro, jumping over all the puddles, looking up at the white sky/ceiling, watching everything but you. His eyes shifted from a circle to a diamond, a square to a triangle as you watched.

You shrugged. Eh, you weren't going to question his odd behavior. Sitting down, you opened up your battered, ragged backpack and searched through it.

Some brown stains (probably from the chocolate), a few markers, a half-ripped notebook... You rummaged further down.

A few stick-on gems, a little rock that looked like a tiny heart, a little bubble wrapper, a little container of something you couldn't make out...

At last, you pulled something out of the backpack. "Is this container okay?"

It was a little vial as well, but with a little cork stopper instead of a heart-shaped top. It was the best you could give, anyways. You couldn't use the brush. You had tried before, though, and HELL, it was heavy. How Ink managed to wield it, you didn't know.

Eh, it was none of your business.

"Here ya go!" You plopped the tiny container onto his gloved hand, feeling a little bit embarrassed for not being able to provide better. At least Ink seemed satisfied.

Something about his grin made it worth it.

"HEY, LOOK AT ME-~!!!!" You groaned and sat up. "Ink, I was just-" You paused in shock, your mind trying to process what was happening.

It was Ink.

On.

A.

FREAKING.

Dragon.

"WHAT THE FU-" You yelled before the dragon let out a giant roar. At least 1/3 of the antivoid had been converted into a smoking hotland, and boy, was it impressive. You were just lucky enough to be on the blank-white side with a few paint puddles, because another few dragons were sitting nearby, one letting out a snort of flame.

And the floor was lava. 

Actual lava-lava, not the "the-floor-is-lava" kind.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DE-" The dragon roared again. Now you could actually see again, it was a shocking shade of bright red. You sighed. Where did Ink find all these dragons?

A plume of smoke enveloped you and you coughed. "INK, WHERE DID THESE ALL COME FROM?" You keeled over, coughing.

"I DON'T KNOW!!! BUT THEY SEEM FUN!" He yelled right back. Despite the dire situation, you facepalmed. Leave it up to Ink to be able to think that these animals seemed like fun.

"YOU KNOW THAT THEY CAN THROW YOU OFF YOUR BACK, OR BURN YOU, OR-" You ranted off a list of things that could happen, including death by mouth and death by fire. Ink just giggled, soaring around on the dragon's back. Its wings flapped heavily, bringing gusts of wind wherever it went. You spit out the hair in your mouth and sighed. Classic Ink.

Little did you know, something else was searching for...

y̸̢͓̻͘͜o̸͉̞̊̐̿͗͋ú̷͎̝͈̘͍̠͐̌̽̈́͐͆͗̕͠ͅ.̴̛̯̮̘͙͐̔̄̋͂.̷̧̝̳̞̪̻͕̓̓̃̈́̉̚.̵̼͚̻̳̜̠̞͉̽̊̌̽̂͒͗̾̇̎͜ͅ

~~~

"Are you finally done with that dragon ride of yours?!" You grumped, crossing your arms. Ink grinned. "Yeah! It was pretty fun! And I didn't get dusted, like you said!"

Despite your feigned anger, a grin broke out on your face. "Yeah, sure, alright. Are you done with putting yourself in mortal danger?"

"Yep!" He said in a peppy voice, like nothing had happened. His long, brown scarf trailed over his back, and you wondered how the guy wasn't suffocating.

"Come on, let's go find more!" Before you knew it, he was dragging you along, literally, holding your hand and dragging you into the hotland.

"HEY...!" You complained, shooting off another string of profanity. He ignored you and stepped into the hotland.

"INK YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Oops!" He giggled. "I don't think you will!"

And indeed it was true. When he dragged you into the lava-filled land, you felt nothing.

Except maybe a plume of smoke.

When it cleared, you realized that a dragon was staring right at you.

"HOLY FU-" If you could jump out of Ink's grasp, you would've, but the guy had hands like steel. "THERE'S A DRA-"

"They won't hurt you, they're harmless!"

"Such a Rubeus Hagrid..." You muttered, trying to calm your rapid heartbeat.

Wait...

If you had no SOUL, then why was there a heartbeat?

You mentally shrugged. Logic, I guess. As if there was something called logic here.

"D-awww!" Ink cooed. You groaned. "Hellooooo? Person dangling on the edge of life over here?" He ignored you.

Before your hand felt something hard.

Scaly.

And it was warm.

"INK, WHA-" Before you knew it, he was hoisting you onto the dragon and sitting in front of you. "Let's go!"

"INKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Came the indignant yells from the top of the dragon as a giggle sounded.

"PUT ME BACK DOWN, YA IDIOT!"

"I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU-"

"AAAAAAA-"

The (very orange) dragon had gotten tired of your shenanigans, and stopped with a jolt. You fell screaming to the ground below.

Before you reached the ground, you were grabbed in one claw.

"INK THIS IS JUST-"

Now you could see the ground, farther and farther...

Great. Just great.

"Sit tight and you'll be alright!" Ink called from above. "Hey that rhymed!" He muttered to himself.

You groaned, giving up struggle and just waiting for this to be over.

"This timeline..."

"And this..."

"Someone has made unnecessary changes to them."

"And because of that..."

"They must be eliminated."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Ink sat on the ground, lost in thought. You sat a few feet away, back turned towards him, staring out into the Hotlands.

Both of you seemed to be deeply thinking about something.

As for Ink...

What was that?

Something had appeared while he was flying the dragon. It looked like an overlarge... portal? Luckily, you were too busy screaming to notice, but he surely did. His eyes were sharp enough to catch a glimpse of... something.

And now that he had gotten onto the ground, he couldn't help but wonder.

What was it?

Where was it?

And most importantly, where did it lead?

He knew you would probably say it was a trap. After all that time trapped in with you, he had gotten used to your personality and found that you were easily predictable.

But even though he wanted to find out what was in there...

His first priority was you.

Although he would never admit it to you, you had kind of grown on him like a little sister. And although he had always been too distracted to pay much attention to you, you had always accompanied him for as far as he could remember, starting with the fateful day when you fell out, sprawling, from a golden portal-

Huh? Ink searched his memory. A flash of light, a portal, then you came tumbling? At least that was what his scattered memory offered.

I don't think that's a normal part of this... But then again, when was anything normal?

"Dude, your brush is INSANELY heavy!" You groaned, trying to lift his paintbrush. Ink grinned tiredly. "How about I get a new one?"

"Hm..." You considered before your face lit up. "Sure, that would be awesome!"

"Then I should get to work!" He stood up and began painting again.

While he painted, you waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And... waited...

It brung back bad memories...

From the void...

You pushed them back and concentrated on the present.

Except the present wasn't much. Just an anti void and Ink.

Without noticing, your mind wandered over to Outertale. Just when you two were starting to get closer...

You wondered if he even noticed.

You chided yourself for thinking such a thing. Of course he noticed!

But what if he didn't?

What if Outer never even knew you were there in the first place?

You sighed. Just when we were beginning to become friends...

You also had a vague memory of someone else...

Some timeline named UnderLOVE?

No, alternate universe, You corrected yourself.

Whatever it was, it was the first place you had gone to.

And that alone led to nostalgia.

That chocolate wrapper that defied nature and winded up hitting Undyne...

The Undertale-like Sans and Papyrus...

How cheerful Snowdin had looked like...

You really couldn't remember any more.

For stars' sake, you had only been there for a few hours, maybe a day.

But it was enough to induce nostalgia to a certain extent.

And then Nightmare and Dream...

You wondered if you did the right thing.

Diverting fate.

What would happen?

Would they die because of your intervention, like your friend did?

Your mind immediately shied away from that matter. No way. No way Dream and Nightmare's past selves were going to go through what they would go through in the future.

You wished you could say you did the right thing.

~~

"Done!" Ink announced victoriously. You looked at him and saw nothing special, until...

"Ink, where's your scarf?"

"I kind of ditched it?"

You sighed. Of course. "Alright, Ink. Wait, where's your paintbrush?"

"I thought that smaller things were easier to carry!" He pointed to the pens on his new breastpocket. His vials were also gone, you noticed. Interesting.

You looked into his eyes and nearly got yourself scared to death.

"Dude, you just got-?"

"Yeah, glasses." He seemed much calmer than before. "After all, I thought it would be kind of fitting with this." He gestured to his whole new outfit. 

"That's..." You said. "Pretty cool?" It came out as more of a question.

"Thanks." Ok, he seemed really different. "What happened?" You asked.

"Nothing...?" He tilted his head, his expression obscured by a quizzical look.

"You seem kind of strange, considering before."

"Oh, I'm alright!" He said. You notice that there's a hint of frustration in his face, as if something was annoying him for very long.

"Hey Ink..." Your voice became soft. "You know you can tell me anything."

Ink grinned. "I know! After all, you're my best friend!"

"Good." You reverted back to your normal self, still letting out a sigh.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to think of something." Again, Ink was becoming something else. Someone else. Who it was, you didn't know. But you didn't want to lose him...

Again...

What about Nightmare, Dream, Outer, and all the others? You worried. Are they still okay?

The last time you had seen them, they seemed to be okay...

Stop worrying. It's going to do you nothing. You smacked yourself on the head. Cut it out!

But really, what was everyone doing?

In Outertale?

In UnderLOVE?

In Dreamtale?

In your own home?

Could you even call it a home?

After all, you hadn't been there for a few years.

Or so it felt.

Who knew what they were doing now?

Oh, ####, stop panicking and worrying! Your friend's voice echoed in your head.

...Maybe you were better off in that AU after all.

Then you wouldn't have to go through all of this.

Lost in thought, you didn't notice as the air around you glitched to form...

Something?

Nor did you see it disappear, quick as lightning.

~~~

Passive Nightmare closed his eyes. It had been a few weeks ever since a strange newcomer had appeared near the tree, then left quick as a flash. 

Who was it anyways? He questioned himself futilely.

It could've been anyone, though... A little voice in the back of his head mused. Nightmare thought about it for a while.

His skull began to hurt.

What was her name? He must've forgotten...

Something that started with a 'D'?

D...

D..

Da-

Daaaaaa-

Why couldn't he remember?! He started rocking back and forth, frustrated.

Daaaa-

Dar----

Dark-

There! He had gotten half of...

Something was fading away.

He knew it.

I need to remember!

D

a

r

k-

Darkn-

All of a sudden, everything was released like a flock of flying birds, flying into the light.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

You woke up to find yourself in a hailstorm of frying pans.

Yes, literal.

Frying.

Pans.

"COME OVER HERE, PUNK!" You almost jumped out of your skin at hearing that originally shy, small voice, now suddenly loud enough to cause eardrum bleeding. Ah, fun. (Sarcasm.)

While you crawled around, trying to get ahold of yourself, frying pans rained down on the patch of grass you were in. One barely missed you, landing a few centimeters near your foot with a soft clang. Alphys dashed by you, paying no heed to you, who was laying on the ground.

You groggily sat up and tried to register your surroundings.

It was a beautiful day. The underground was filled with light, and you had appeared to have landed on another snow-covered patch of grass. It seemed that you were at Snowdin again...

"ALPHYS! PLEASE WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!"

You froze.

You could recognize that voice anywhere, spoken in different tones and different ways, but always with that undertone.

"WHAT ABOUT MY TRAINING-" He ran after Alphys, who was now going completely insane, throwing frying pans at anything that moved in her vicinity. You shuddered. Nothing like a screaming Alphys that woke you up.

Where were you again?

You smacked yourself on the head two times. Last time, you had been in the void with Ink, who was acting pretty awry. Now you were in...

Where were you?

You tried to sort your thoughts out. 

Ink.

Void.

Strange.

Wingdings.

Nightmare.

Wait, Wingdings?

You almost laughed at yourself at your horrible memory. Of course, you had woken up on a patch of grass, disoriented, so you couldn't really blame yourself.

The bracelet just transported me to another place again... You were beginning to hate that bracelet.

Very stupidly, you tore it off your wrist and feebly threw it a few feet away, pouting. Why did an inanimate object have to judge where you went?

With a big sigh, you got up and started inspecting your arms. Nothing serious, maybe a few bruises from that fall, but other than that, nothing that added to your pains.

With a grunt, you started trekking into the snow-covered forest, sure that no one had seen you.

But maybe someone did...?

An orange eye winked and flashed out before you could comprehend anything.

~~~

"I'm hungry..." You groaned, keeling over to the ground. Even if you hadn't felt hungry in the anti void, most of the time you spent traveling was also spent with good food and good friends. Or at least, some of the time. And now you got your first taste of going hungry while traveling.

"Stars, why?! Why can't I just not get hungry-" You groaned to the air. 

No one responded, of course. You were alone in the forest.

To speak of that, nothing was moving.

Not a sound.

It was quite strange, to say the least.

Wait, where was the bracelet?

OH FUCK PLEASE DON'T TELL ME- Your hand went immediately to your wrist, feeling nothing but skin. Shoot, did I forget it there?!

...Okay, maybe that was a bad choice.

Aghhhhhh, fu- Your thoughts were cut off by a loud rumble.

You jumped to the side and narrowly avoided getting hit by a large spear.

Oh, please don't tell me-

You wheezed, trying to get ahold of your breath. It was way too tiring to escape now, and even so, you were still hungry. Maybe this person might give you food before your demise! That would be nice.

Well, as nice as it could get before realizing it was your last dinner.

I'm overthinking again! You groan before realizing that you were... trapped.

In a circle of spears.

And a certain yellow lizard was aggressively staring down at you, holding her spear.

~~~

So she's tryna assert dominance eh? You sigh before raising your hands up in surrender, too tired to say more.

"YOU WON'T EVEN PUT ON A FIGHT?! PATHETIC!" Alphys yelled in your ear. You recoiled back. Her voice sounded like a freight train at its maximum volume.

Alphys saw you recoil and raised an eyebrow. "For a human, you don't seem very determined." She said in a mocking tone.

"ALPHYS, WAIT UP-" A shadow comes from the darkness behind Alphys. "I'M HERE!" He said triumphantly.

And you finally saw his face come into the light.

It was him again...

"I really don't want to deal with this crap right now." You muttered before sighing. Alphys poked you in the back with her spear. "Fight or die!"

"Uhh, neither, no thanks." You squeeze through the cracks of the spear jail and start sprinting towards a random direction in the forest. "Thanks for calling, though!" You yelled.

"HEY, WH-"

But you were already gone.

~???'s POV~

I see you wheeze and slow to a stop. Really, you should get some exercise. Life's not all about fun and g̸͓̰̐̊̎͠â̷͕͔̱̼͈͋̈͑̒̒m̴̢̖͓̟̏ȩ̶̨͖̻̩̯̗̗̐̊̚s̶̡̝͍̠͖̞̰̏̀͒͒͒͑̏̊, now is it?

A faint prickle of a memory brushes against me and I push it away. Not here, not now. I'll go inspect those "memories" later.

You interest me.

First, as a player, you don't seem to have cared about your life as a player...

Second, somehow, you manage to make friends with them...

Third, have I seen you somewhere before...?

No matter. I have other business to do.

And I will finish my task.

Even if it kills you.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

You stumbled and fell down in a prickly pile of branches and leaves, gasping for breath. Apparently you really needed more exercise. Your hand immediately went to your wrist and you sighed as you realized the bracelet wasn't there. How am I going to get out of here?!

But where would you go... A dubious voice in the back of your head mused. After all, it wouldn't be suitable for you to visit your own universe again.

Why are you even doing this?

You stopped. Just plain stopped for a minute and thought about it. 

To be honest, there wasn't much that you could go back to. Even if you went back to the AUs you visited before, you would always be an outsider.

A glitch in the code.

But the upside is, at least we diverted fate! Right...? You thought to yourself.

But actually, what had happened? Were Dream, Nightmare, Sans, and Outer alright? Was Papy alright? 

Did you ever even exist in their universe?

You sighed, putting a palm to your forehead and sitting down cross-legged on the pile of branches, not caring for any bugs. Here you were again, overthinking in another AU.

Speaking of that, what exactly was this AU's name?

You searched your memory. Loud Alphys, Papyrus nowhere to be seen (very unusual in the Classic timeline), Undyne being- well... nerdy? Alphys-like?

With a start, you realized where you were and sighed, expectant.

Of course it had to be Underswap.

One of the places that you had always thought was the most corrupted due to the multiple changes made to character and all of the major changes in clothing, outfits, and most of all, their souls and personalities.

You stood up.

Now was not the time.

You had to stay determined, or else Alphys would...

It was a bit too painful to think of.

You had to find the bracelet.

Fast.

Before she found you.

Hungry again, you searched for any food nearby. Of course, being Snowdin, everything was covered in snow. The forest was gigantic, making you feel lost in its shade and branches. Light shone down sleepily as Snowdin Town went into slumber, you looking through the branches at the twinkling lights.

It reminded you of Outertale...

You bumped your forehead into something and whisper-cursed, glaring at the offensive object that had harmed your beautiful face.

It was a door.

Wait, a door?

It was getting even more chilly now, but then again, it was Snowdin. It was always cold.

So why did you feel like someone else was watching you?

You shrugged and started to walk away when the door suddenly burst open, spraying your face with snow.

You spluttered for a minute, your face covered in white and your eyes stinging.

"Who did that?!" You screeched, now officially pissed. 

No one answered.

"Hello?!"

But nobody came.

"Hellloooooooo?" You called down the doorway. It was pitch black.

Nothing stared back at you as you had expected.

Dubious, you stood there for quite a long time before a cold wind brushed past your shoulder. You shuddered at the cold.

Finally, curiosity got the best of you. You tentatively walked into the darkness.

When you opened your eyes, everything was lit dimly.

Not as dimly as "just one lightbulb", just dimly like the room was on power-saving mode.

And gods, the hum.

A rhythmic hum sounded from something in the far corner of the room covered in a tarp. You curiously walked over to it and tapped it.

It just went on with humming.

You shrugged and ignored it.

Looking at the desk, you saw a few blueprints in a language you didn't know but could easily recognize. Wing dings.

And on top of all of it...

Was your bracelet?!

You were sorely tempted to run over and grab it to check if something was wrong, but your head thought better. What if it was a trap? What if someone had seen you?

You opened your backpack and took out a wasted pencil, throwing it at the bracelet.

There was a little clink as the pencil rolled onto the floor, unscathed.

I guess it's safe...? Even if it wasn't, what did you have to live for?

You took a few steps, closing the distance, and picked up the bracelet.

It was unnaturally dull as if something had wasted its energy out.

Someone.

But who was it?

~~~

I watch you as you progress, taking the bracelet and putting it onto your wrist. 

That bracelet was never rightfully yours, of course.

The machine hums nearby. Of course, you don't know what it does.

Blueprints sit on the large table, faded but still brightly blue. Something is hidden in there, written on fresh paper and written with bright ink.

Oh, how, how naive you are.

You certainly do remind me of a child. A child from long ago, a child with the name of...

What was it? 

Sara.

A child that was of pure innocence, corrupted into...

I should stop reminiscing on these memories.

After all, my business isn't finished yet.

I doubt you would understand, anyway.

Such a naive, naive child.

Do you remember the days where they laughed together?

Played together?

Swore to be best friends?

Swore to stay together?

How dumb of them...

They never knew what was coming, did they?

And you, Reader, you don't feel much for them, do you?

Yes, you. I know you're there.

I know most of you will be surprised.

Do you think I wouldn't find you all this time?

That girl isn't under your control.

She is her own being.

You think the author's controlling her? Ha! No, the author is nothing but just another Reader.

A more special one, perhaps.

But still a Reader.

Again, the girl with the bracelet is not under your control and never will be. I'm sick of people controlling each other. Do you know how it feels to be puppeted and never know?

Well, now I do.

The girl isn't you. Y/N was a worthless lie.

Her

Name

Is


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

You hummed, looking over at the blueprints you found. It seemed to be in some kind of strange language that you recognized as WingDings again. You sighed. One day, you decided you should get into a language class for WingDings. It sure as hell was a hard time seeing those words that you could never read.

The blueprints seemed to be about the various components of a machine-like thing. You assumed it was that... object machine thingy in the far corner in the back. Either way, those blueprints looked old and faded, as if one touch and they would all shatter into little paper pieces. Of course, you knew that didn't happen, but the point was that it looked very, very fragile. Besides, it was obvious that someone came in here a few days prior. The table looked clean and a feather duster hung on the side wall, giving off the notion that someone had been here researching or visiting, for apparently a long time.

"Mm..." You hummed, twisting the retrieved but still faded bracelet around and around your right wrist and looking at the blueprints, as if suddenly expecting yourself to have a revelation and think, Aha! So THAT'S what it means! After all, wasn't that what most stories followed?

But then again, who said you were ever in the story?

...

Aw, gosh darn it, I need to practice more on narrating.

After a few minutes, you looked away, sighing in resignation. Those blueprints looked like something to make a small, intricate little thing, but you had no absolute idea what the instructions were. Either way, here you were, aimless and wandering, just hoping for your past friends to appear and reunite with you. An owl hooted outside and, jolting awake, you trudged back up the hallway to the exit of the room.

Something orange flickered in the distance, unnaturally bright.

You noticed the little pinprick and, in alarm, you ducked back into the hallway and peeked outside.

No more orange.

You chided yourself to be more careful next time. Peeking back out, it was hard to see under the cover of the forest. All of the lights that glowed above you seemed muted and dim, as if they, too, were going to sleep along with the rest of Snowdin.

A quiet crunch of snow, and you were off, heading back into the forest and out of the room. The tree branches rustled as you made your way across, trying your best not to get scratched or smacked by wayward tree branches.

Not noticing the quick, shadowy figure escaping the room as well, you slowly progressed through the forest, unsure of where to go. The only source of light were the faraway bright lights and the little bracelet, both beginning to dim evidently.

A loud CRACK emitted from the darkness. You turned around quickly before your back was painfully scratched, leading you to let out a small cry as it left a red mark in its wake. Beads of blood dripped and were absorbed by your white T-shirt, leaving a stain as you scrambled up and quickly maneuvered your way through the branches. All you wanted to find was a safe place. But here, in this unforgiving, dark forest, nothing was in sight.

The owls hooted louder, then, in alarm, flew away with a quiet flap. You took a few deep breaths and chided yourself. Calm down, (̵̨̢̡͍̪̞̲͉̍̈́̅͝N̶͔̺͓̓͑͊͘ͅA̷̘͈̅̈́̉̃̈́͑̐M̸̻̯̰̃͌Ę̴͚̘͉̾̔̀_̴̩̓̌͐͌͛͐͛͠R̵̡̧̡̢̦̦͍̮͔̲̋̔̎̂͝Ḕ̷͙͖̙̫̳̼̃̐̂͝D̸̨̤̙͉̩̞͒̈́͋̌̃̌̕͝A̴̧̜̖͈͂͝C̴̡̥̜̾̍̊Ṯ̵̨̛̫͙̤̩̮͎̃̾͐̚̕͠E̸̳̜͙̤͊̈̈̊̒͠ͅD̶̨̩̲̔)̶͕̌̅ͅ Hope for the best and find a safe place. Immediately. 

You knew there was no hope of finding a safe spot in Snowdin Forest, so the best choice was to go back where you came from. With a resigned sigh, you trudged your way across the snow, not paying heed to the small amounts of blood dripping on the snow you walked across.

A quiet chuckle sounded through the forest.

Fighting your way towards light, you quickly moved across the forest, taking a shortcut and going through the darker, more branch and fungi-infested route. Several times you had to step over a few holes, sometimes even having to crawl out of one due to not noticing, but other than that, the route wasn't half bad. 

Crunching through the snow, you looked up and saw nothing. The moon you were so accustomed to was gone.

A sense of nostalgia enveloped you. The moon, the quiet night with wind blowing across... all gone. Stuck to search forever, your only hope being the bracelet wrapped around your wrist. A knot of guilt, too large to be ignored, formed in your stomach. It was your fault. It was your doing. If not for so, maybe everyone would've been happier, been... better...

Tired, you plopped down on the snow, not caring about its (obvious) coldness. All this traveling was making you relatively tired and sleepy, especially seeing as only a few days had passed. 

It felt like years...

"BEHIND YOU!"

You whirled around and stumbled back far enough to avoid being hit by a wall of bones leaping up from the ground. Gasping for breath, you glared up at the attacker and edged away a few feet.

Blue eyelights glowed from the dark, hard with concentration. Your eyes widened with surprise as you quickly recognized those particular eyelights.

You tried to run, but a wall of blue bones blocked your path as the figure thrust out a gloved hand. In the dim lights of faraway towns, you saw as their hand went up again and jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit by several other white bones. The eyelights narrowed and closed for a few seconds, giving you enough time to escape into the woods on the side. But just as he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, foggy haze dawned on your eyes and everything went blurry before you collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, how very interesting."

"Do not worry, little puppet. I will set you free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We're TheGalaxySys, and the original writer of this story is busy, so we'll be publishing via this account! Again, the Quotev version has better quality: https://www.quotev.com/story/12684426/Forget-Me-Not-An-AU-Sanses-X-R%C8%A9%C3%A2der   
> Thank you all for reading this story!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

She awoke curled up in a ball. A soft, thin navy blanket was draped over her form, contrasting greatly with the light green sofa. Dim lights hovered above, enough to see her surroundings. (NAME_REDACTED) got up, stretching. It felt like she hadn’t brushed her teeth in days (which was technically true but WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT.). 

A few quick, hasty footsteps sounded from above her and she jolted awake, faceplanting onto the floor with a “fuck.”.

The door burst open upstairs as she tried to get up, spitting the hair out of her mouth and looking above at the figure that had somehow managed to arrive right next to her in a span of a few seconds.

“HELLO, HUMAN!”

She realized who it was and sat up suddenly.

“I HAVE CAPTURED YOU!”

It felt like her eardrums were rupturing. Could Underswap Sans have been at least a bit quieter? She had just woken up and now she had to deal with an overly loud skeleton…

“So, why haven’t you sent me to King Asgore yet…?” She yawned, sitting up from the floor and instinctively starting to fold the navy blanket before she realized her mouth slipped. 

“KING ASGORE? WE HAVEN’T SEEN HIM FOR YEARS SINCE HE DISAPPEARED INTO THE RUINS…” This Sans seemed confused. “I WAS GOING TO SEND YOU TO QUEEN TORIEL, ACTUALLY! BUT SEEING YOU IN SUCH AN INJURED STATE AFTER THE BATTLE WITH ME… I CAN’T SEND A HUMAN TO HER ALL BEAT UP IN SUCH A WAY!”

“Oh, huh. That’s nice.” She muttered before getting up and looking around. “Where am I, anyways?” She asked although already knowing where she was.

“OH, YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE!” He exclaimed. “Though it’s actually me and my brother’s house, he’s too lazy to do anything other than sit there and dawdle so I claim it as mine.” Sans added, glaring at something above.

“Mhm.” She said, neatly placing the blanket on the sofa and then plopping back onto the sofa with a sigh. “So, are you going to send me to Queen Toriel yet?”

“NO, NO, NO!” Cerulean (Or as you decided to call him) chided, his bandana loosely tied over his neck. “YOU NEED TO REST AND RECOVER FIRST, THEN YOU GO TO MEET QUEEN TORIEL!”

“I don’t need rest and recovering…” She muttered, getting up and stumbling. Cerulean caught her arm, helping her up and noticing a small glimmer of gold on her wrist. “HUMAN, THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A SIGN YOU HAVE GRAVE INJURIES! LOOK AT YOU, STUMBLING AS SOON AS YOU TRY TO GET UP!”

“I just woke up, whoever-you-are…” She said. Cerulean went silent before he picked back up. “STILL! YOU SEEM TO BE VERY TIRED, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE! SO IT IS BEST RECOMMENDED BY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS TO STAY HERE FOR A WHILE BEFORE I TAKE YOU TO THE QUEEN HERSELF!!! I’LL BE RENOWNED, THERE WILL BE A LEGEND ABOUT ME, I’LL FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS…”

She almost had to laugh out of pity, the guy not actually realizing his depressing and jarring reality. No friends? Huh… A memory of the old days under a shady tree surfaced before it disappeared again. (NAME_REDACTED) mentally sighed before smacking her head with her palm. “So I’ll have to stay here…?”

“YES!” Cerulean yelled said indignantly. “HUMAN, YOU ARE HURT! I CANNOT LET YOU GO IN SUCH A CONDITION!”

“Alright, alright.” She agreed, getting up and picking up her light blue jacket. “So. I’m in you and your brother’s house, I’ll have to stay here until I recover, and your name is…?”

“OH! HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU BEFORE? HELLO, I AM SANS, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” Cerulean said, happily smiling. “I AM TRAINING TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! OH, AND MY MANNERS! WHAT’S YOUR NAME, HUMAN?”

“Um……… I think it’d be better for you not to know…” She said, putting the jacket on.

“NONSENSE! I LIKE TO ASK NAMES BEFORE I SEND HUMANS TO THE QUEEN!” Cerulean insisted.

“Um… just call me Darkness for now.” She said.

“DARKNESS? THAT SOUNDS QUITE FAMILIAR…” Cerulean said, his forehead bobbing up and down. “OH WELL! IT’S QUITE A QUEER NAME BUT I’LL ALLOW IT! HELLO, I’M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS-”

“You already said that?” She pointed out and he nervously giggled. “OOPS, SORRY! I FORGET ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF!”

“Oh, and, uh…”

“HM? GO AHEAD, HUMAN!”

“Can I call you Cerulean instead of Sans…? Or Ceru?”

“WELL… THAT CERTAINLY FITS AN AWESOME PERSON LIKE ME…” He said in thought. “I’LL ALLOW IT!” He finally decided after a few seconds of silence. She let out a sigh of relief. “So, Ceru. How are you holding up?” 

“I’M DOING FINE, HU- I MEAN DARK!!!” He stammered, trying not to show his flustered self. “I SHOULDN’T BE TALKING WITH HUMANS!”

“Wait, how did you know I was a human, anyways…?” She narrowed her eyes at Ceru. He seemed even more confused.

“YOU SEEMED LIKE A HUMAN, SO I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HUMAN! WERE YOU A MONSTER, PERHAPS…?”

“Uhh, yes I am-” She thought she could lie her way out, but Ceru let out a series of titters.

“IF YOU WERE A MONSTER, THEN WHY DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE A HUMAN?” He asked. “U-uh-” She stuttered, this time her turn to be flustered. “AHA! CAUGHT IN THE ACT BY THE MAGNIFICENT SA- CERULEAN!”

Huh, so he’s trying to use his nickname already? Awww… She thought before standing up and lowering her head. 

Wait.

“Ohmygoshyou’resocute!!!” She said, patting his head. “And how are you so.. Short?” More pats.

“MWEH! HUMAN, I AM MUCH MORE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!!!” Ceru said with a tone of disdain. “UNHAND ME IMMEDIATELY, YOU TALL... LAMPPOST!”

She nearly snorted. “Lamppost? Says the small bean.” She resumed the patting and Ceru pried her hand off of his skull. “MY BROTHER IS ALMOST AS SHORT AS I AM!!! AND HE SAYS THAT WITH MY SHORTNESS COMES A LOT OF GREAT POTENTIAL!”

“Sure, sure.” (NAME_REDACTED) chuckled, letting Ceru get away from her hands. “I haven’t met your brother yet, huh?”

“THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER DAY. OR NEVER. SINCE YOU WILL BE GOING TO MEET QUEEN TORIEL IMMEDIATELY AFTER YOU HAVE RECOVERED! I WILL NOT INTERACT WITH SUCH HUMANS LIKE YOU!!!”

“Aww…” You patted his shoulder. “Sure, you smol short bean.”

“I DEMAND YOU UNHAND ME, IMMEDIATELY!!!”

“Say please.”

“IMMEDIATELY, DID YOU HEAR ME?”

“I said, say please.”

“FINE. UNHAND ME, PLEASE?” 

“Awww, look at your eyes. Sure.”

“NEXT TIME I WILL GET YOU, HUMAN!”

“Mhm… sure…”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

A sense of peace that would never be.

“Awww come on, lighten up!” She bounced on the couch a few times while Ceru sat nearby, his face hidden in the shadows. “You know that you’re short!”

“I AM NOT!”

“You are-”

“AM NOTTT!”

“You ARE-”

“AMM NOT!!!!! I REFUSE TO BE OVERTALLED BY SUCH A SMALL AND WEAK HUMAN!”

She winced. “Ouch. That kinda hurt.”

“I’M NOT SORRY!!!”

“Are you sure?” She poked her head into Ceru’s face and he shook his skull. “I’M NOT SORRY!” She could hear a little tinge of regret in his voice. “Are you suuuuureeeeeee?”

“UM, YES! OKAY, MAYBE?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “OKAY, NO I’M NOT SURE.” He admitted. (NAME_REDACTED) clapped her hands. “Alrighty, case closed, you’re feeling sorry for a human!”

“AM NOT!” Ceru said indignantly. “IT WAS YOU THAT PUSHED ME TO ADMIT SUCH A THING AND I WILL NEVER ADMIT IT AGAIN!”

“Mhm, sure, sure…” A little smile appeared on her face before she turned her head away. By gosh, you act so much like her… She thought as Ceru grumbled nearby.

“Anyways!” She jumped back onto the couch with a poof, laying back down. “So, when are you going to take me to the queen?”

“WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH WHEN YOU’LL MEET QUEEN TORIEL, ANYWAYS?” Ceru asked curiously, no sign of hostility on his face as he poked his head up at her. “I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND, SO HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT QUEEN TORIEL IN THE FIRST PLACE?”

Wow, this guy is more observant than most people give him credit for… She thought. “I heard about it aboveground, Queen Toriel is quite famous there.” She lied, hoping that nothing else would give her away.

“OOH! IF SHE’S FAMOUS, DOES IT MEAN THAT I’M FAMOUS, TOO?”

“Um…” She couldn’t say no. “Um, yeah, you’re famous as well, I’ve heard a lot aboveground!” I mean, it’s half true. Underswap Sans is truly pretty popular in the Undertale fandom back in the place I was in. I mean, they do have a poi- BACK TO THE STORY.

“OOH!” Ceru squealed. “WHAT DID THEY SAY ABOUT ME???” His eyes looked up, bright with curiosity.

“Um… they say you’re cute and you’re short?” The truth slipped out of her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

“CUTE? YES, I KNOW I AM CUTE. BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO CALL ME SHORT???” Ceru looked quite confused as she let out a giggle. “Because you are short, you bean.”

“DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?” Ceru groaned as (NAME_REDACTE) let out a small laugh. “Maybe we’ll have to if you keep arguing about me being too tall.”

“YOU ARE TALL, THOUGH…”

“Oh, trust me, this is normal human height.”

“WELL, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NORMAL MONSTER HEIGHT, SO I DON’T THINK THAT THAT’S ELIGIBLE FOR MY BEAUTIFUL CONCLUSIONS.”

“Wait-” She thought about it for a while. “You actually have a point, Ceru.”

“I ALWAYS DID!” Ceru said proudly, standing up and opening up the TV. Instead of the expected Mettaton, she saw a different robot, standing proudly with their arms open.

…Oh yeah. I forgot about the fact that this is Underswap. Aah, stupid me. She facepalmed and fiddled with her jacket as the robot performed various tricks with advertisements hidden everywhere.

“OH, IT’S MY FAVORITE SHOW! COME ON, HUMAN, I’M SURE YOU’LL LIKE IT TOO!” Ceru primly sat onto the couch, his eyes fixated on the TV set. She didn’t exactly want to watch a robot preening their arms, but hey, anything to make Ceru happy.

But just as they were beginning to settle down, a door creaked open above. She immediately stood up, accidentally hitting Ceru with her arm.

“Oop- sorry!” She apologized quickly before backing away to look upstairs, not noticing Ceru’s HP bar lower to 0.7 HP. Ceru looked worriedly at his health bar before looking back at the human he was supposed to capture, face now wary and concentrated. “IT’S ALRIGHT, HUMAN! I THINK THAT MY BROTHER IS FINALLY GOING TO MEET YOU!”

“Wait, your brother was watching the whole time?”

“WELL, I DON’T KNOW ACTUALLY.” Ceru admitted. “BUT WITH HIS KNOWLEDGE ABOUT SPACE AND TIME, I DON’T SEE WHY HE WOULDN’T WANT TO WATCH THE HUMAN WITH ME!”

A figure slowly treaded down the stairs. “huh. did you finally find a human?” A surprisingly medium-pitched voice lazily came from the shadows.

“YES, YES I DID! AND WITHOUT YOUR HELP, TOO!” Ceru glared at him. “THOUGH THIS HUMAN IS A LAMPPOST…”

“Hey!” She complained.

“DON’T YOU THINK I HAVE A POINT, HUMAN?”

“Well…… kinda?”

“hey, you two, break it up. i mean, the human is pretty tall.” Another skeleton emerged from the shadows at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them with half-closed eye sockets, hands stuck in his orange hoodie.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you both are so short.” She grumbled, sitting up on the couch.

“didn’t i say to break it up earlier?” 

“SORRY BROTHER! THE HUMAN WILL BEHAVE, I PROMISE!” He gave a pointed glance at her and she hummed, “Okay, sure.”

“GOOD! BECAUSE YOU’LL BE SENT TO THE QUEEN SOON!”

It was at this point she realized that there was actually a risk of her being sent to Queen Toriel. 

“But- um-” She struggled to find an excuse while Ceru looked on curiously, still on the couch. “WHAT’S WRONG, HUMAN?”

“yeah, bud, what’s wrong?”

“Um… I haven’t finished my fight with you yet? So you might not be eligible to join the Royal Guard…?” She suggested, sweat beading on her forehead. Papyrus looked pointedly at her and she gave an apologetic smile. Don’t give me away, please? 

After a few nerve-wrenching moments, Papyrus gave a small nod and turned away. She let out a little sigh of relief.

“OH, HUH…. THAT IS TRUE…” Ceru said, lost in thought. “EXCUSE ME FOR A MINUTE, HUMAN. I WILL CONSIDER WHETHER SUCH A MAGNIFICENT SKELETON LIKE ME SHOULD BATTLE SUCH A WEAK HUMAN LIKE YOU.”

That sounded like an insult. She thought, her face a literal “T_T” in real life.

“FINE! I AGREE TO HAVE A LAST BATTLE WITH YOU…”

She grinned. More time? Nice.

“...RIGHT NOW!”

Oh yeah, I should’ve expected that huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes we make in these chapters above are intentional.


	30. Small Announcement..

Uhm, so hey everyone. It's been a long time since I've posted anything.

And, well.. I'm sorry to say that this story has been discontinued. Though I had a plot for it, I simply did not have the motivation to fully finish it. Most of the time, it's better for me to just post random short stories. Sorry to everyone who enjoyed this work ~~although it wasn't that good-~~

\- Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me. This story was also posted on Quotev: Go check it out if you have time, because I have more chapters there! Name's Frost, by the way.


End file.
